Remember Me Always
by Love Is Always Binding
Summary: With Van Helsing dead and Anna trapped with the castle walls of Dracula, Stories unravel, Feelings pour though tears, and blood is spilled on precious ground. Now Anna must decide on her heart, or life. My first Fanfic! R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Anna was sitting in her room. She felt so alone. Van Helsing was dead, her family was dead and she was left to live in this big mansion by herself, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was remembering how she met Gabriel. She had told him there was a brighter side to death. But now at this moment, she felt as though there was no side of death. Anna quickly wiped a tear away from her soft cheek. Anna got up from her bed and walked down to the library. She sat down and watch the fire consume the wood. She only wished to see Dracula burn. She slowly feel into a deep sleep.

_Anna and Van Helsing were standing in front of the entrance of Castle Dracula that was hidden within the walls of the Valerious mansion. Van Helsing grabbed both Anna and Carl in each arm and jumped the bridge that was blocking them from getting inside. Van Helsing had gently put Anna down but threw Carl on the ground._

_They had seen one of Dracula's helpers and threatened to cut off his fingers if he gave the wrong information or none at all. Anna smiled evilly when Van Helsing had given her permission to do that. Walking towards the crippled creature with the pliers scared him half to death. Anna was now starting to enjoy this. Finally he told Van Helsing where Dracula was. He lead Anna and Carl to the room with the antidote. One of Dracula's brides had tried to get in their way, but Anna was in no mood to deal with her. _

_After stabbing her, she went off with Carl to try to find Van Helsing and give him the antidote. When they finally found him, both Dracula and Van Helsing kept going into their beast forms. Dracula pleaded that he could make a deal with him, but Van Helsing still tried to kill him. _

_Anna watched in horror. She could tell Van Helsing was weakening by the second. Dracula was now easily beating him. Anna looked at Carl who had the silver stake in case something went wrong. Finally Dracula was weakening. Van Helsing was now trying to bite him. Dracula flew over to Anna. He grabbed her from behind and held her tight._

"_What do you want Van Helsing? Do you want me to take Anna's precious life and let her never enter the gates of heaven, or will you take your life to save her family and herself? From what I hear, Transylvanians look on the brighter side of death." Dracula chuckled with delight that he had cornered Van Helsing. Van Helsing looked at Anna who was telling him not to take his life. Anna had tears running down her face._

"_Please don't Gabriel! I love you too much to lose you! Please don't! I can't have another person I loved too much die for my life. Not again." Anna wanted to collapse but Dracula held her up. Dracula started to kiss her neck. Anna shivered at the touch of his lips. "You don't have all day to choose Gabriel. If I have to choose, you nor Anna won't like it." Dracula looked at Van Helsing with intensity._

_Van Helsing looked at Anna one last time. She was more beautiful than he ever really noticed. He said, " Anna, I love you too much to risk your life here and in heaven. Remember me always. I will be with you where ever you go. No matter what." Gabriel took the stake from Carl's hand_ _and stabbed himself in the heart. Slowly he died the death he had been wishing for so long. He only regretted not to be able to feel the warm touch of Anna's soft skin._

_Anna tried to run over to Van Helsing to hear his last words, but Dracula held her back. She watched in horror. He love of her life was dying in front of her and she couldn't so a single thing because the true devil was holding her back. Dracula turned her around so that she was facing him. He leaned in for a kiss, but instead she spit in his face and was able to get out of the grasp of the monster. Running she went over to Van Helsing._ _She brushed away the hair that covered his chiseled face._

_Anna cried more than she ever did in her life. She hugged Gabriel. She loved him so much and now he was gone. It was her fault. She would never be able to forgive herself. Anna turned around and saw that Dracula was no where to be seen, nor was Carl. _

_She got up slowly and looked around the place. Behind what seemed like a generator was Carl. Lying there dead. Blood was everywhere. He had a huge claw mark going across his face. He must have bled to death. Anna didn't know what to do. Why did these things have to happen to her. Wasn't she punished enough? She screamed as loud as she could, "DAMN YOU DRACULA!" _

Anna woke up slowly just to find herself in tears. Even though it had been 6 months since that had happened, she dreamed of it every night. Anna got up and saw the sun was just rising. Slowly Anna got up and got into her riding gear.

Anna walked down to the stables to find the stable guy sitting on the horses hay passed out drunk. Getting a bucket of water, she pored the icy water onto the guy. " I do not pay your lazy ass to get drunk and starve my horses. Now get up and go home, your fired." The guy looked at her like he had just seen a witch. Anna thought he was still half drunk and was sure to have a hangover. Anna walked away and got onto her horse bareback so she could get away from that hell faster.

Anna stopped in the old field she and Velkan use to go to talk about what they thought about certain things. But now that he wasn't here, she tried to talk to him in the heavens above. "Velkan, I am so alone in this world. I feel like I can't go on. My heart is so empty I fear that I may never love again. I loved Van Helsing more than I loved myself. But he gave his life for mine. I just don't know what to do..." Anna kept talking until she finally realized that she was talking to the stars. Anna started to look around for her horse, but there was no sign of it anywhere. Anna let out a heavy breath of frustration. She was at least fifteen miles from home. Anna started to walk home but then stopped. She heard a noise. She was too scared to turn around to see who or what it was. All of the sudden, a cold hand placed itself on her shoulder. Then a soft voice in her ear said, " I'm back."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"My god your still alive" Anna said in fear. Dracula turned Anna around so that she could see his face. Dracula looked at her face for a few minutes., trying to remember what he liked most about Anna. He slowly put his cold hand on her cheek and brushed away a few strands of hair still looking into her eyes. Anna tried to avoid any eye contact with Dracula, but he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. " Did you miss me my gypsy princess?" Anna did not know what to say. "Well, I guess that you are speechless to my appearance here." Dracula said calmly as he ran his fingers through her silk like hair. "Don't touch me you sick bastard." Anna said while slapping his hand away from her face. Dracula looked at her in surprise. " I thought I knew so much about you my pet, but I guess I forgot how rude you were."

Dracula stared at her evilly at her. He then let go of her and stared to circle around her studying everything about her. Anna hated this. He knew it annoyed her but he loved to do it. Anna finally managed to say something in a demanding tone, "Why are you here Dracula. I just have a feeling that you didn't come here to have a small chat with me did you?" Dracula started to laugh. " No Anna, why would we have a small chat. I came here for something better." There was a little pause. Dracula whispered in her ear, "I want you." Anna's eyes grew wide as she heard this chilling words. "I will never be with you Dracula. You've had your fun with your brides so go find new ones." Dracula came in front of her and looked at her eyes and said, " I think I already did."

Anna looked at him with the most hate she ever felt in her life. Anna got her sword out and quickly slashed him in the face knowing it would do nothing to him, but keep him distracted. Dracula just smiled and the red liquid started rolling down his cheek and drop to little puddles on the moist grass. Anna turned and ran. She ran faster than she had ever had. She was so drawn back in fear that Dracula would come and take her away to only torture her and call her his little pet. She ran faster at the thought of this. All the sudden a strike of pain went through both shoulders. She looked up to see Dracula in his beast for and his claws in her shoulder. Anna was feeling more and more woozy and started to pass out.

Still feeling woozy Anna started to sit up. She looked around and started to notice that she was spinning. Her vision was still double and was slowly starting to go back to one. Anna laid back down to try to stop the spinning in the room. After a few minutes of laying down, Anna sat back up to realize that both her shoulders were bandaged up. She slowly started to tear away the bandage piece by piece while wincing in pain. She finally got down to her bare skin to see that it was torn up. She looked closer and started to remember what had happened. Anna's mind was racing hoping to find the answer. She then noticed the marking of the cuts. They looked like claw markings. Dracula must have picked her up with his claws because from what she could remember, she last saw Dracula in beast form.

The haunting music that played at the mascarade ball was starting to surrounding her. Anna looked around to see where the music was coming from. As the music was playing, she realized she was in a room she had never seen before. It was beautiful. There were candles everywhere that gave the room a most heavenly smell to it. There was a huge mirror there. It was a beautiful mirror that must have been more than 200 hundred years old because it looked as though it had gone through a stampede of horses. But never the less, it lured her closer to it. She slowly walked over to it and touched the delicate reflection of her in the mirror. All the sudden there was something moving in the reflection that use to be just hers. It was a man and a woman. They danced to the haunting music in a cunning way. She almost wanted to step in to join, even though she never liked to dance. The man was handsomely dressed in the finest clothing in Europe. His hair tied back in a loose ponytail. He looked as though the couple were dancing on clouds. Nothing could stop them. The woman was dressed elegantly and was amazingly beautiful. Her hair was in a loose bun that increased her beauty even more. As Anna was staring at the perfect couple, she got a chilling sensation on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw Dracula.

"So beautiful together were we not?" Dracula said in a calm voice. Before Anna could think about what she was doing, she said, "Yes we were" Gasping at her own answer, she tried to walk away, but Dracula stopped her. Grabbing her small waist and turning her back to the mirror Dracula grinned. Trying to get away from his grasp, Anna was able to turn around to see the fire in this demons eyes. "Let go of me!" She screamed. "Why would I let go of you? It would be like letting a butterfly fly away from you most likely never to return." Anna gritted her teeth at this. "I would never come back to such a monster like you!" Anna slapped Dracula with all her might, which barely did anything to him. He grabbed her wrists to try to control her from doing it again because he found it greatly annoying. "Why wont you let me hold you? I try to love you, and all I get in return is a slap in the face. Not very ladylike in my opinion." Anna's temper was rising. Trying to control it, she tried to block him out of her mind. 'So if you wont listen to me, I guess I could just enter your thoughts and talk to you that way.' Anna's eyes widened.in surprise. ' Yes, now you are starting to pay attention to me. Now I know that people going through your thoughts can be greatly annoying so I am going to give you a chance. I will talk to you outside of your mind, as long as you respond, but if not, I will do this until you agree to do so.' Anna spoke aloud, "Why do you do this to me? What have I done to you to deserve such punishment?"

Dracula looked deeply into her brown eyes. "Oh my dear, you do not deserve any punishment in my opinion, it's just that you seem to always fight me and refuse to take the easy path." He started to move the strand of hair away from her face so that he could see her better. Anna stared into his eyes and spoke, "Why punish me for something that I have to live with for the rest of my life? So far my family hasn't entered heaven because you were suppose to be dead long ago. All because of you I have to go through hell." Dracula chuckled at her nasty comment. "Well if your dear old great grandfather would have killed me when he said he would, maybe you wouldn't live with such a burden, so I would blame him for it. And to add a little more hate towards him, he is the one that said your family would not enter heaven unless I was killed."

Anna wanted so bad to get away from this monster. She couldn't talk about her family, she was still so sensitive about them. She only wished that Gabriel would come charging through the window right now to save her. He always seemed to be there at the right moment if Anna was in danger. Anna had a small tear go down her face at the thought of him. Dracula wiped it away with his cold thumb. Anna tried to turn her head away from him but he held her chin. He leaned in for a kiss. Anna tried to fight as hard as possible but she couldn't do it, her shoulders were hurting her too much. He forced his lips upon hers. His lips were so cold. Anna was finally able to push him away with a little whimper of pain and wipe her lips with the sleeve of her shirt. "Bastard." Anna muttered quietly. Dracula heard this and pushed her against the wall. " I know you hate me Anna, but that doesn't give you the right to be rude to me!"Anna didn't know what to do, he was becoming more and more mad, she was scared of what he might possible do to her. Anna answered back, "If you would treat a lady with respect then maybe she wont hate you as much." Anna's temper was now rising. Dracula stared at her and walked away to the door and opened it. He turned around to so he could face her. "You will be joining me for dinner wether you like it or not. Dinner is at eight and don't be late because I know that you will regret it deeply." He stared at her coldly. He turned back around and slammed the door.

Anna collapsed where he had left her. Why did he want her so much. He had so many women that would love to live the rest of their lives with them yet he chose her. Anna hit the stone wall with her fist out of frustration. Anna got up and walked to the bathroom. She needed to take a bath and clean her wounds which had now started to bleed again. Anna muttered softly, "Never".

**Thank you guys for reviewing my first Fan Fiction! Getting so many reviews in such a little amount of time really boosts my confidence and it always seems to give me new ideas. Keep reading and reviewing! More chapters coming soon!**

**Luv ya!**

**LC **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna walked over to the bath and turned the gold knobs to turn on the water and put in some bath bubbles. Anna slowly undressed but kept a lookout for anyone watching her, but at that moment, she felt as though no one was watching her. She sat on the side of the bathtub and thought about what had happened. She looked at her shoulders and thought about how scarred they would be. Then she came to one of the oddest questions she ever thought. 'Why hadn't Dracula healed me? Is he trying to make me feel pain or did he forget?' He usually healed himself and Anna had seen him do it to her a couple of times.

She could only imagine the cold hands upon her soft delegate shoulders as her wounds started to heal quickly. Anna shivered at the thought of that demon's hands on her. Anna turned around to see if the water had filled the bath and it did. She turned off the water and slipped into the warm water. She was so relaxed now. She felt as if she were home right now, but she knew she wasn't. Anna closed her eyes and tried to think of a way to get out of there. It would be risky if Dracula would ever catch her running away, but it was worth it.

Anna then heard a loud noise in her bedroom. Anna got out of the tub and wrapped the soft towel around her small body. She walked in her room and looked around to try to see what made that noise. She looked at the window and noticed that it was opened and it was raining. Anna walked over to the window trying to avoid the small cold puddles of water the rain left. She closed the window and made sure it was locked. That side of the room now was wet, but Anna didn't really mind, she would be leaving soon.

Anna started to walk back and thought she saw a dark figure in the corner of her eye. She turned around to see a woman about forty standing there. She was looking at Anna and spoke very softly. "My lady," She said in a Scottish accent. "Dracula is waiting for your arrival this evening. He told me to come and help you if you needed any." Anna looked at the woman. She was short, plump and very white. Anna wasn't sure if the woman was a vampire or not. The woman walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful gown. It was yellow and beige. The corset was yellow and the design of gems and ribbons were in beige. The bottom of the dress reminded Anna of butter. It seemed to sway in almost enchanting ways. The woman walked Anna to the changing area. Anna went behind the partition and took the towel off. The woman handed her the dress. Anna slipped it on and walked out of the partition. The old woman walked over to Anna and turned her around and started to tie up the corset.

Anna was starting to think the woman was a vampire because she seemed too strong for her size and age. After the woman was done Anna leaned on the wall to catch her breath. "What is your name?" Anna asked. "Sonya is my name my lady." The woman replied. Sonya went into the dresser and got out a handful of diamonds. Anna looked at them. Sonya looked at Anna and finally spoke. "I think this necklace, earrings, and tiara would look very nice on you." Sonya handed Anna the diamonds. They were gorgeous. The necklace would cover her whole neck, and the earrings were simple diamonds that dangled from her ear.

The tiara was the one thing she did not want to wear. It was beautiful in diamonds and the sides covered in gold, but it just was too much for Anna. Anna handed back the tiara, " I can't wear that Sonya. It's just too much for me." Sonya looked at her for a few seconds. She quickly took the tiara away and put it back in the dresser it came from. "The Count will be expecting you in twenty minutes. I will be back here to escort you to the dining room." Anna didn't realize how fast time went by. She replied, " I don't need an escort, I know my way around here enough." Sonya started to the door and replied, " The Count has told me to escort you no matter what and if you refuse he told me to tell you he would do it himself." Anna could not believe what he demanded out of her. To some, it may not seem like a big deal, but Anna took it in another way. Anna nodded her head and Sonya walked out of the room.

Anna was looking out her window when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Anna said quietly. Sonya came in and said, " It is eight o' clock my lady." Anna walked over to Sonya. Sonya fixed her hair a little bit, but it really wasn't need for Anna had lovely natural hair already. Sonya walked out and started walking down one of the many corridors that seemed like a never ending maze. Anna finally reached the Dining room.

Dracula was standing by the fire looking deeply into it. Anna stood there for a couple of seconds before Dracula realized she was there. He turned around and looked at her. He loved it when Anna was in a nice dress instead of her usual riding clothes. Dracula walked over to Anna and took her hand to kiss it. Anna was disgusted by the thought of it but let him to it anyways. Dracula spoke calmly, "Please sit down." Anna sat down at the farthest chair away from Dracula. Dracula raised an eyebrow that Anna would have chosen to do that. Anna looked at all the food. She didn't touch her food throughout the whole meal. Dracula just sat and drank from his goblet as Anna looked around the room in disgust.

"Well, you haven't touched your food at all, nor have you talked to me. Would you like to tell me why?" Anna refused to look at him. She didn't make any responsive gesture. Dracula waited for a couple minutes. 'Answer me princess. You know what I am capable of doing and I know you would not like what I would do to you. Now the least you could do is make some sort of eye contact.' Dracula had entered her thoughts. Anna cringed with his voice in her head. Anna made the littlest eye contact possible but just enough to satisfy him. 'Now that you are looking at me periodically I guess I have your attention. Anna look at me.' Anna looked over her opposite shoulder and refused to look at him. She wasn't about to play his sick minded games. 'Anna, I am trying to be calm, but right now you are getting on my patience.' Anna spoke aloud, "You have nerve to act like I am going to obey you filthy commands. I will do no such thing for a sick monster like you." Anna threw her napkin on the table and started to leave the room. Dracula grabbed her shoulder knowing it would make her stop in her tracks. Anna winced in pain while Dracula smiled. "I do not remember giving you permission to leave." Anna slapped his hand off her shoulder. "Don't touch me."

Dracula quickly turned her around and held her wrists by his chest. "You are not to go anywhere. I will not allow it. If you continue such behavior I will punish you severely." Anna did not look at him during his lecture. Dracula was getting annoyed, " Anna look at me! NOW!" Trying to pull her face towards his he grabbed her chin roughly. Anna slapped his hand away once again. Dracula could not believe what she had just done and slapped her hard in the face, almost knocking her out. Anna fell to the floor. She could feel warm liquid going down both her arm and lip. Dracula just looked at her while she lay there pathetically. "This is only the start if you keep this attitude up Anna."

**Thanks for the reviews! I have so much more planned out and I hope you like it!**

**LC**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anna sat on the floor letting hot tears run down her face. She hated this place, she hated Dracula, she hated life. "Get up and stop crying" Dracula spatted at Anna. Anna slowly got up wincing in pain but trying not to let Dracula see. Dracula put his hands on her shoulders when she got up. Anna didn't not know what he was doing for a second, but then she saw that the pain was slowly decreasing. She looked at her shoulders and saw that they were not scarred, bloody or had any trace of being torn up.

Then Dracula grabbed her chin and gave Anna a soft passionate kiss and soon her mouth was in no pain. Anna tried to move away, but Dracula held her chin tightly. Finally he stopped the kiss and he grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" Anna said worryingly. Dracula replied in a angry tone. "I am taking you to your room." He started to walk Anna to her room. She could hear him muttering words, but she didn't know what they meant. They seemed to be in another language. They soon reached her room. Dracula opened the door and shoved Anna into her room. "Your usual clothes are on the bed. They have been cleaned for you. And princess, if you ever pull off a stunt like that I am not afraid to punish you severely. By the way Anna, If you ever escape, I will find you. So don't run off to China because it would be a long flight in my arms." Dracula chuckled and left.

Anna could not stand to be here anymore. She had to get away from Dracula. He was only going to punish her for his own amusement. Anna got undressed and slipped into her riding clothes. She looked around her room for anything that may be used as a weapon. Anna unfortunately found nothing. She sat in the armchair and waited for the sun to rise. She knew once the sun rose, Dracula would be asleep and if she was able to get out of the castle, he would not be able to step outside for a good twelve hours giving Anna plenty of time to run.

Anna soon saw the sun beginning to rise. She got the hair pin and stuck in the lock of the door. She tried to move it around, but she felt nothing. She tried again and still felt nothing. She took the hair pin out to find only it was now burned and turning to ashes. Dracula must have put a spell on the door. Anna thought for awhile. Dracula did give the impression that she could escape, but how. Anna thought some more. Then realizing what she could do she felt like a fool. She had been staring through it for hours.

It was the window. It had opened earlier and she was able to unlock it. Maybe Dracula wanted to play a game of cat and mouse. Anna said to herself, "If you want to play a game, then let it begin." Anna smiled evilly at the window. She unlocked it and looked down. She was about twenty five feet up. Anna tried to think wether she would jump and make it, or she would find some other way out. But she had to think quick because she was limited the amount of sunlight. Anna looked down once more and decided to jump. Anna landed on the cold earth ground hard. Anna laid on the ground for a few minutes trying to see if she was dead or not. She then realized she was not. Anna got up slowly incase she had a broken bone or something, but all that hurt was her head. Anna put her hand on the back of her head to make sure there was no bleeding and it was not.

Anna looked up at the window for what seemed like the last time. Anna turned and ran. She ran through the forest with tears going down her cheeks. She was finally away from the monster she had hated all her life.

It seemed to take forever for Anna to reach the nearby town Anna had lived all her life, Transylvania. She went to the market and bought a apple and a loaf of bread. She had to keep her energy up for where ever she was going. Actually Anna had no clue where she was going, but all she knew was that she was going far. Anna ran over to her stable and got one of her horses. Quickly getting the sattle on the horse. She fed the horse some carrots and said to it, " Alright, we have a long way to go. The apple is yours but the bread is mine." Anna hopped onto the horse and started to ride out of her town that she had never left before.

Anna looked up into the sky and thought about the time. It may have been around noon, but Anna could not tell. Anna rode for another hour before resting in another town she came across. Anna let the horse save up its energy and gave it an apple. "I'll be right back" Anna said while patting the horses neck. Anna walked over to some of the people working in the markets. She saw a woman selling necklaces with a cross on them. Anna bought one and said, "What is the quickest way to get to the Vatican?" the woman did not know what she was talking about. Almost like she didn't speak Romanian. Finally she found a priest who knew Romanian. "Go through the woods before dark or else you will never get out of here alive. Then go past the little village of Krungarf and go about ten miles south and you will find the Vatican there my sweet child."

Anna thanked him and got back onto her horse. It must have been past two because the sun was more hot than ever. Anna rode through the forest and did not stop for a rest and finally got to the village of Krungarf. Anna let her horse rest for a few minutes, but she knew that to ride a horse for ten miles would take at least an hour. Anna quickly got back onto her horse and headed south just like the priest had told her to do.

Anna looked up at the sky to see that the sun was setting. "Shit!" Anna said loudly. Anna had to get inside a church or near the Vatican to protect her from such evil. By the time Anna got to Budapest, the sun had already set. She knew within moments Dracula would be up looking for her and would take her back to the place she dreaded. Anna finally found the large church that would protect her and her life. She took her horse up to a little boy no more than ten and said, " Here take my horse, you may have her for free, just give her a big reward for going on such a long journey please." Anna said out of breath. The boy gratefully took the horse and started to ride off.

Anna ran up the stairs that seemed to never end. She banged on the doors of the holy church and screamed, " Please let me in!" Anna waited for a little while and then she heard the door unlock. There was the Vatican dressed in red and gold. He looked at her in surprise. " Anna Valerious, your alive?" Anna nodded her head and replied, " Yes I am alive, I just need sanctuary right now from Dracula. Please may I stay here for a couple of days?" The Vatican looked out into the sky to see if the vampire was lurking around. He put his hand on Anna's back and led her into the old church.

"How can I ever thank you for taking me in?" Anna said politely. The Vatican replied, " It is my job my child. I protect those that are in need. I had sent Van Helsing to protect you but I am sure you know what happened." Anna looked at him. She did remember. Van Helsing choosing his life over hers. Anna had a tear go down her face. Quickly she wiped it away before anyone could see.

All the sudden there was a loud screech that came from outside. Everyone in the church looked up including Anna. The Vatican took her hand and ran down a long narrow corridor into the confession room. " Pull that lever and the wall behind you will lift up. It is safe there and supplied with any equipment you need. Take anything from there, but just stay there." the Vatican said harshly.

Anna pulled down the lever and indeed the wall did rise. She ran down a whole flight of stairs until she reached a room that looked as though a experiment room. She looked around for any weapon she could use and found holy water and a acid that somehow stayed in the jar. Anna held her cross that was now hanging from her neck. She prayed for nothing to happen to anyone but it was useless.

Anna heard the screams and cries of men taking their life for Anna. Anna hid in the corner of a big contraption and waited until she thought it was safe. Then she saw the shadow of the Vatican walking down the stairs. Anna quickly got up to greet him, but stopped in her tracks. The Vatican's body was now rolling down the stairs as if it was a rag doll. Then another shadow cast itself on the wall. One that Anna was too familiar with, Dracula's. Anna could not move. She felt as though she was glued to place she was standing. Dracula came down with an angry look on his face. Anna slowly backed away, but Dracula got closer and closer. Anna's eyes filled with tears.

**

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated the story as soon as I would have liked to. I hope you like this story so far because this is my favorite chapter.**

**: 3**

**LC**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anna wanted to scream in fear but knew no one would save her. She thought there was enough protection near the Vatican and the church, but nothing could stop Dracula. Anna dropped to the floor in tears. Dracula walked over to her. "Now did I tell you I would find you no matter where you were? " Dracula gave an evil smile at Anna, but she paid no attention to him. She was on her knees mumbling prayers in Romanian. "Anna, why do you pray to god for help? He couldn't even keep you safe from me in his own home." Dracula said cooly.

Dracula put his cold hand under her chin. She looked in his eyes in pain. She was so tired of the constant capture of Dracula and what he had done to her all her life, take those she loved most. Hot tears kept coming down her cheeks. She felt so helpless. She tried so many times to get away from this monster but never succeeded. "Why do you want me so bad Count?" Anna spoke softly. Dracula looked at her. She was in such a pathetic state he himself did not know what he could do to her. Dracula replied calmly "I want you Anna because I love you, and I know you feel the same." Anna looked at him. How could she ever love such a monster? What even gave him the idea that she loved him?

"Now you tell me why the fuck I would love a monster like you!" Anna spatted. Dracula grew angry at this rude comment but tried to stay calm. He bent down and grabbed Anna and walked her up the stairs while he stepped on the Vatican. Anna could not believe that even Dracula would do that.

They reached the top of the stairs. Anna almost screamed in terror. Every monk, priest or any man or woman that stood in front of Dracula was slaughtered in the most horrible way. Anna put her hand over her mouth. All these people had died for her protection, yet she still lived herself.

"Now my dear princess, do you see the result of you running away?" Anna couldn't say anything. She was so horrified by what he had done. She grabbed her cross on her neck. She silently said a prayer for everyone that had tried to save her life. Dracula put his arm around her. Anna shrugged it away. She looked at him with hate and pain in her eyes.

"You deserve no love from anyone and you sure as hell wont get it from me!" Anna said. Dracula was now not able to keep his temper down. Dracula back handed Anna. Anna fell to the ground but did not say anything. "Now, you are not to be rude my pet. Once you get to the castle, you will be in serious punishment." Dracula said loudly. Anna could not bear to look into the eyes of his. There was no real love for anything, just lust.

"Fine Count, you can make me walk on fire and let me drown in water, but all it does is it gets me more and more close to the one I truly love, Gabriel." Anna said in tears. She so despretly wanted to be with Gabriel more than anything in this world. Just to feel his rough hand on her cheek again and have his strong arms wrap themselves around her small body was always comforting.

Dracula spatted at Anna, "If you die, you will die with me and I will make sure that you come to hell with me!" Dracula grabbed Anna and held her in his arms. She tried to struggle against him, but he wasn't about to let her get away. He changed into his bat form and slowly lifted up in the air flying back to Transylvania.

* * *

**Thank you for such great reviews! I love to work on this story and it is so great to hear that you guys enjoy it so much! **

**LC**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dracula put his hand on Anna's eyes to put her through a deep sleep. Dracula looked at her while she slept so soundly. She seemed so peaceful in her dreams, but he knew they were full of fear and hate. Anna was safe no where. Dracula could see the pain she had been going through. Dracula kissed Anna's forehead lightly and paid attention to where he was flying.

It had been at least an hour of constant flying before Dracula and Anna had reached the castle. Dracula kicked the front door with all his might. Anna was still sound asleep in his arms. He walked through the corridors and up a flight of stairs before he reached the second floor where both Anna and him slept.

Dracula went walking past both of there rooms to the large west wing tower. There he kicked the door to open it. There inside the cold damp room were chains. He gently placed Anna on the hay covered floor. The hay was starting to rot now from the rain. He grabbed one of Anna's hands and placed it in one of the chains. He did the same to the other arm.

Bending down slowly, he gently kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry Anna, but this must be done." He left Anna sitting on the rotting hay in the cold dungeon that gave little protection of rain, snow or sun.

Anna slowly woke up to her arms aching. She looked around not recognizing where she was. It smelled of something rotting. She looked up to see half the ceiling gone. She saw that her arms were in chains. This must have been one of Dracula's punishments. She didn't care, all she knew is that the more she died in this dungeon, the closer she would be to Gabriel.

Anna sat in the cold dungeon for two days. Her throat was dry and she was hungry. Her arms were getting more and more bruised by the minute. She never could seem to keep warm. Even if she was able to get a little part of her in the sunlight, she felt as though it gave no heat. Then the big dungeon door opened. There was a short creature that she recognized immediately. It was a Dwergi.

Anna knew what these creatures were able to do. They had no mercy on the innocent. The Dwergi walked over to her and unlocked the chains. Her arms fell as though they were sacks of rocks. The Dwergi kicked her hard in the thigh and told her to get up. Anna slowly got up trying to regain her strength, but the Dwergi apparently thought it was too slow so he kicked her hard in the leg again. Anna almost collapsed in pain. She knew they were vicious creatures, but she never knew how strong they were.

Anna got up more quickly and was lead through what seemed like a winding maze of corridors and stairs. She then reached a huge door. Anna looked at the Dwergi as it motioned her to go in. Anna hesitated for a second but she didn't want to get kicked again. Anna opened the door to find a huge fireplace and a wooden chair in the middle of the room. There were about three more Dwergi there waiting for her. Anna walked in not know what to do. One of them grabbed her arm tightly and walked her over to the chair. Then they threw her in it and put leather straps around her arms, legs, stomach, and neck. Anna struggled against them but one of them was hitting her with a metal rod.

Anna yelled in pain as the rod hit her skin. Her clothes were torn up and barely covered anything. The Dwergi with the metal rod walked over to the fire place. He stuck the rod in the fire and let it sit for about ten minutes. Anna could not think of how much pain it would be to have fire touch her skin. But she had asked for it the night before. 'Fine Count, you can make me walk on fire and let me drown in water, but all it does is it gets me more and more close to the only one I love, Gabriel.' Anna thought of her words. She regretted them in a way, but wanted them also.

The little Dwergi grabbed the metal rod from the fire and waved it in her face. Anna could feel the heat of the rod and tried to turn her head. Another Dwergi slapped her in the face for turning her head. Then she heard the door behind her open. She could hear the shuffling footsteps that only one person had. Igor walked over to her. He was a hideous person in her opinion, and had no conscience. She saw his face and almost gasped in shock. His right eye was swollen and he was all cut up. His lip was twice as big and he had a huge bruise on his head.

Igor began to talk, "Now my princess, you will now pay for running away from my master. And you will pay for me as well. You've upset my master so much that I am now the one that gets beaten instead of you. I think that should change. Don't you?" Anna couldn't say anything. So that's how he got all the bruises and markings. Anna started to speak, "Please, I am deeply sor..." Anna couldn't even finish her sentence with out being hit in the face.

"Now, what should I do to you first my dear?" Igor said. Anna was too afraid to talk. Igor messed around with the metal rod and spoke again, "No, I want to work my way up to the maximum pain." Igor smiled evilly. Anna did not like the sound of that. One of the Dwergi waled over to Igor and handed him a candle that seemed to be lit for a long time.

"Perfect" Igor said calmly. He walked over to Anna's arm and turned the candle on it's side so that the hot wax came in contact with her arm. Anna tried to yell in pain, but Igor had put his greasy hand over her mouth. He poured the hot was on her legs and the rest of her arm.

Igor then got out a knife. He started to chuckle with delight that he was getting revenge. He placed his knife on the burned areas of Anna's body and started to make small and large cuts. Anna kept moving in the chair in pain. But each time she would do so, she would get hit in the face. Anna hot tears going down her face the whole time. She bit her lip so she would not scream.

'Gabriel please help me! I am in such pain. Please I need you!' Anna screamed in her mind. She only wished for his comfort. "And now the faunally!" Igor said loudly. He grabbed the hot rod and got up to Anna's face and spatted. "Now, I am going to ask some questions and if you answer them correct, I will release one of the leather straps. But if you answer wrong, you will have this on your bare skin princess." Anna nodded her head. Igor went on, " First question. Where is the Citadel Clock Tower?" Anna did not know these questions. Anna was trying to think if someone had mentioned it, but she could not think of anything.

All the sudden she felt a flaming hot rod on her leg. She screamed in pain. Igor smiled that she was in so much pain. He left the rod on her leg for a few seconds before taking it off. "Next question. What sea is closest here?" Anna thought for a second and then remembered Gabriel talking about how he got to Transylvania. "The Black Sea" Anna felt so releaved that one of the straps were gone.

Anna got the next two questions wrong, but the rest were all right. Soon she had no straps on her. Igor slapped her hard in the face and punched her in the stomach before leaving her alone. Anna was left in the room alone and seemed to be very close to death. She only wished Dracula were here to comfort her, but he was the one that put her through all of this. Anna slowly tried ot get up, but her burned legs were hurting so much they almost went numb. Finally she collapsed on the hard stone floor. She closed her eyes and started to cry. She cried for a long time before she fell into unconscienceness.

Dracula went up to the west wing to find Anna to tell her that her punishment was over. He looked into her cell and found that there was nothing in the chains. Dracula hit the wooden door with his fists almost knocking it off the hinges. He started to walk down the stairs, and then he heard a heartbeat. It was a very faint heartbeat, but it was something. He followed the sound to a room that he had not been in for years. He opened the door to see Anna lying on the ground unconscious. He ran over to her and looked at her. She was badly beaten and had burn marks all over her body. She also had huge cuts on the burn marks. And there lying on the floor was a metal rod that was bright orange at the tip of it. He knew Anna would never do this to herself. Someone must have done this to her. He picked up Anna and cradled her in his arms as they both lay on the hard floor.

Dracula slowly got to his feet with Anna in his arms and walked out of the room. He walked out of the room and down to his room. There he laid Anna in his bed. She needed rest and some healing. He put his hands over every wound on her body until she was clear of any markings. He watched Anna sleep for what seemed like hours. The sun was up and Dracula was getting tired, but he could not leave Anna alone. He walked over to the armchair that sat right next to the bed. He put his hand to his face to hold it up. His elbow gently placed itself on the armchair's arm and he sat and Watched Anna. Who could so this to her. Why did she deserve that brutal punishment. Dracula would not do that to her. He had to find out soon, but everyone was asleep. Soon he would find the person who did this and they would get the worst of punishment...Death.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anna slowly woke up. She realized she was in no pain at all and that she was not sleeping on the stone floor, but in a bed. The bed was so comfortable that she felt as though she could never leave. She looked at her arms and saw nothing. Not a single burn mark, cut or bruise of any kind. She was still wrapped up in the warm silk bed coverings with the soft sheets on what seemed to be her bear body. She didn't care though. She felt at home. The one thing she wanted to feel for so long.

A cold hand placed itself on her cheek. Anna felt comfort to it but realized who it was. Anna slowly turned her head around and saw that she was looking at Dracula. He smiled as he brushed her cheek. "Good Morning" he said politely. Anna could not believe that he was being nice to her after what he had done to her. He tortured her to almost death and healed her and expected her to be nice to him.

Dracula luckily to Anna's opinion was not on the bed. He was leaning against the closest side to her. He smiled at her and studied her face for any emotion. Anna turned back around to face the other direction from him. She could not bear to look at him. Dracula's smile slowly went away. "Anna, what's wrong?" He said while still brushing her cheek. Anna wanted to push his hand away, but she didn't want to upset him. Anna sat up in the bed and realized she was not in her usual riding clothes but in a long, white, lace nightgown. "Don't worry, I had Sonya change you and I wasn't around." Dracula said with a smile. Anna still showed no emotion through her face and not even her eyes.

She got off the bed and started to walk away with tears in her eyes. Dracula walked faster to the door and stopped her in her tracks. She put both hands on her face to try to hide her tears, even though it was clear that she was crying. Dracula put his hands gently on her shoulders and started to get closer to her. Soon he ended up hugging her while she cried in his arms.

Dracula kissed her head and spoke softly, "Please tell me who hurt you last night." Anna looked up at him still with some tears going down her face and replied, "You want me to tell you who burned me and cut me up like I was meat! You did! I don't know how you can ask that question and play dumb with meཀ And you have the nerve to heal me when I should have diedཀ" Anna spatted. Dracula did not know what she meant. He would never so anything like that to hurt her. He would rather sit in the sun for a whole day before doing a thing like that to Anna.

"No Anna, I didn't do that. Tell me who was in the room with you." Dracula said. He still felt calm for some reason. Usually he would burst out in anger about her comment, but he felt warm and gentle inside when he held her. Anna shook her head in disbelieve. " Please let me go. I don't want to talk to you right now. " Anna said politely Dracula let go of her and let her walk out the door.

Anna ran to her room to see if there were anymore clothes that she could wear besides the nightgown. She searched through the closets to find only a dress that was as close to riding as it would get. It had a white corset and the bottom was blue. It allowed a lot of free movement. Anna slipped that on and fixed her hair a little.

Anna sat in her room. Why did Dracula play dumb with her? He hurt her on so many levels and he wants to know who did it. Anna realized while she was thinking that she hadn't eaten in days and that she was hungry. Anna walked out of the door and started to find the kitchen. She walked through the whole castle for an hour before she finally just gave up and opened a random door.

She found a huge wooden door that seemed to go on forever. She looked around to see if anyone was around. No one from what Anna could see. She opened the door and stepped in the gigantic room. It looked like an armory room. The room was old and dusty. Anna walked around to look at some weapons that caught her eye.

While looking at the weapons, she heard a voice outside. "We don't want to disappoint the master! Now get moving you slugs!" Anna knew the voice. Quickly she hid in the only dark corner in the room. Igor shuffled through the door and looked through the whole room for different weapons. He finally picked out a what seemed to be a torture tool. It was a metal head brace form what Anna could see.

Anna knew that Igor was going to come after her again. She couldn't bear to go through the same treatment again. Anna's heart was racing. She couldn't afford to get caught by him or else the next torture would be worse. Igor chuckled and said, "This should put her through more pain." Anna shook her head in disbelieve. Finally Igor started to shuffle out of the room. Anna sat in the room for a few minutes before getting enough courage to go out.

Quietly Anna slipped out of the room. She didn't want anyone to know where she was. Anna started to wander around the hallways to find her room again but never seemed to even get close to it. After a hour of searching, she reached her room. She got in her bed hoping she could get some sleep.

Then there was a knock at the door. Anna immediately woke up and said "Come in" Sonya had walked into the room. Anna sighed in relief. Sonya handed her a note and walked out without saying a word. Anna looked at the note.

_Dear Anna,_

_I am sorry that I am not able to tell you this in person but I am going away for a few days on a "business" trip in Rome. I know that having me leave at such a horrible time will be hard for you, but I should be back on Thursday just in time for the full moon. Please forgive me for giving you such short notice for I would dearly love to tell you this in person. _

_If you need anything around the castle, you can ask Igor for help. He has been loyal to me for a great time and I don't expect him to loose that. Also, if you need any clothes washed or have new one bought I am sure Sonya would be happy to run down to the local market to get your needs._

_If you are in need of any help, please tell me. You already know so I don't think I should refresh you on that. I wish you well while I am gone._

_Sincerely_

_Dracula_

Anna's hands started to tremble. She couldn't be left with Igor for three days. She would be dead before the sun even rises. Anna had to find a hiding place or maybe Sonya will be willing to help her.

What did Dracula mean by you know how to reach me? She had no clue how to reach safety from him when he would be about two hundred miles away. Anna was not safe. She couldn't risk sleeping anymore. Igor would attack at any time and it was too dangerous to put down her guard. All the sudden there was a knock on the door and Igor was standing in the door way.

* * *

**I have to amit myself this is not the best chapter, but there is going to be so much more to the story. This chapter adds probably another good 5 chapters so just bare with me. ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anna tried to get away from Igor as he still stood there in the doorway giving her the most evil smile ever. "Please don't do this." Anna said quietly. Igor just chuckled a little and started to hobble over to Anna. Anna looked at the window. Could she jump it again? She couldn't tell if she could or not especially in this situation.

Igor noticed where she was looking. "You can't jump that. You wont survive, not after I'm done with you." Igor said evilly. Igor put his fingers to his mouth and whistled loud for the Dwergis to come. The small creatures were in her room taking her away within minutes Anna was lucky to kick one of the Dwergis off of her, but it just made the rest mad.

The small creatures started to tie her up with chains so she could not get away. Anna still struggled but knew it was pointless. Igor shuffled over to her and blindfolded her. Anna got more scared. What were they going to do to her? Was this just a type of torture, or was it to keep her calm. Because if it was going to keep her calm, it sure as hell wasn't working.

Anna felt a sharp pain on her cheek. She had gotten hit so hard in the face she thought she was going to pass out, but still kept away. She felt herself dragging on the floor. It seemed to go on forever, but it soon ended when Igor hit her in the face knocking her out. Anna woke up to being back in the dungeon that Dracula had put her in before. Anna was still blindfolded, but she knew by the smell of the hay and the cold stone floor.

Her face felt swollen. She wanted to know what had happened, but she couldn't. She couldn't even see if there was anyone with her or not. As Anna sat in the dungeon, Igor came through the door. He quickly and roughly tore off the blindfold and spat in her face. "Now princess, you are to stay here. If you even do anything to remotely make me upset, I will hurt you more." Anna nodded her head. Igor smiled and spoke on, "Now that you have had your fun here at Castle Frankenstein, I rarely get any fun here at all and as I remember, I am now in charge. That means I can do what I want with you." Igor started to chuckle that he had Anna prisoner.

Igor lifted his hand in the air and looked up. Anna looked up and well to see a little Dwergi standing on the roof next to some type of wooden machine. Igor snapped his fingers and nodded his head at the Dwergi. Anna didn't like the sound of that and realized what it meant. The chains Anna was attached to went up to the wooden machine. The Dwergi was slowly making the chains lift up making Anna hang in uncomfortable positions.

Igor enjoyed this so much it went on for hours. By the time Igor got bored, Anna was about five feet above the ground. Anna's arms ached so much she thought that having no arms would be best. She hung in the lonely dungeon for another day before Igor came in again.

Igor snapped his fingers again at the dwergi and it dropped the chains and Anna came plummeting to the ground landing on her wrist. Anna screamed in pain. Her wrist was broken, she could tell. Her fingers got numb and her hand was swollen within minutes.

Igor smiled and got about a inch away from her face and spoke softly, "Aww, did you break your wrist my dear? Good you deserve it." Anna could not believe that Igor was making her go through this. She had to get help. Dracula mentioned something about her knowing how to contact him. But what the hell did he mean by that. She always hated his mind games, especially when she was left in a situation like this trying to figure out what he meant. Anna said bitterly, " Bite me." Igor's smile went into a frown. He slapped Anna on the face. She wanted so bad to slap him back, but knew it wasn't the right time to do it.

Igor unlocked the chains and yelled at her to get up. Her clothes were torn to shreds once again and her arms ached. Her wrist was now hurting more than ever. Igor grabbed Anna's wrist tightly and walked her through the door. Anna winced in pain. He knew that it was hurting her and her enjoyed it so much. He seemed to walk her through a maze of corridors and walked outside. The half moon covered the whole sky. It was cold and raining. Anna shivered. Igor walked her to the nearby lake. There stood four Dwergis waiting for her.

Anna could not imagine what Igor had planned for her. He through her in the cold water. Anna screamed. Igor just stared at her. "Now you will show me some respect!" Igor yelled/ He snapped his fingers and the Dwergis came and crabbed her ankles and wrists. They started to push her down to the water. Anna screamed in the water which did nothing but make her drown faster. Anna tried to get out of there grasps, but then she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach and was able to see through the clear water that Igor had a whip in his hand.

The Dwergis finally let Anna come to the surface. Anna gasped for air. She never wanted to go through that again. Then the Dwergis shoved her head back in the cold water again. Anna still struggled and still got whipped. Again after a minute under water, she was allowed to breath again. Igor laughed at her struggling to stay alive. Anna managed to scream, "HELP!" Anna went through the process two more times.

She thought to herself, 'Please someone help me! I don't want to die! Help!' Anna had tears go down her face, but they just blended with the water going down her face. She was cold and shivering and did not want to die a death so painful.

Then here was a sudden gush of wind. Igor looked up. "Shit!" he said under his breath. Anna looked up to see a bat creature flying over to the lake. The Dwergis immediately dropped her and started to run out of the water. Anna felt her body become relaxed. Soon the water was covering her face once more. She closed her eyes. The light of the moon was now disappearing. Blackness had surrounded her. Then the small light that seemed to stay in one place started to get bigger. Anna wanted to go over to it.

The light was so beautiful. It was so controlling. Almost like Dracula's eyes. She started to walk over to it, but then the blackness was turning into something else. She was in a field of flowers. Everything around her was so beautiful. The grass was yellow green and the sun was setting over a cliff. Anna walked over to the edge of the cliff. She looked down and gasped in amazement. Her father was right about the ocean. It was more beautiful than all of Transylvania. The waves crashed onto the green covered rocks. It was so peaceful here.

She loved being here. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She half expected it to be Dracula, but it was a warm hand and the sun was out. Then there was a familiar smell. The smell she had dreamed about for so long. The sweat and dirt of a man that was overlaid with jasmine flower scent.

Anna turned around to see the eyes she had missed so dearly. Gabriel was there. He was looking in her eyes. He still looked the same. He was there touching her shoulder and she could actually feel it. Anna hugged him. Gabriel hugged her back. He laid his head on her soft hair. He kissed her forehead.

Anna looked back at his face. She leaned closer to him and gave him a passionate kiss. He did the same with Anna. Anna never felt so happy. She had a single tear going down her cheek. She let her fingers go through his hair. She always loved his hair. Gabriel then spoke softly, "I missed you so much. Even in heaven you can still experience sadness." He gave her a warm smile and spoke on, "Anna I need you to listen to me. I know that you could never imagine this coming out of my mouth, but I want you to be happy. Follow your heart. I know what you secretly want and I want you to go and take it. You may never get another chance to do so. You only go through life once and you should take advantage of it." Anna stared at him. He was right, she could never imagine these words coming out of his mouth. Anna started to speak, "Gabriel what I want is you. I want nothing more. I want to be able to wake up with you by my side. I want to be able to run my fingers through your hair and love you. My heart is so broken now I don't know how I have gone this long." Gabriel moved her hair away from her face. "I know that's what you want, but you can't have it, just not now. I'm dead and you have so many years ahead in life. Don't ruin you life for me. I know that your heart is broken, but maybe it can be healed with the unimaginable. Do this for me Anna. Once your time is up, I promise I will wait for you here. We can then love one another as we did before." Anna had tears streaming down her face now. She couldn't follow her heart. It would be so wrong. She only loved Gabriel, but deep inside she knew it was one of the biggest lies she ever told herself. Anna nodded. Gabriel gave her another long lasting kiss. "I Love you" Gabriel said. Before Anna could say the same, everything that happened seemed to go backwards in a fast pace. The darkness then consumed her again.

**

* * *

****Hey everyone! I know it has been a long time since I last updated. But I have more unfortunate news. I am moving and I am not going to be able to get back onto my computer for at least 2 weeks. I am not exactly sure when I can get back on, but I promise to updated as soon as possible. Sorry about the news, but I felt that it would only be fair to you guys to know that I didn't just completely ditch the story or anything. I hope you liked the chapter, because there are so much more good chapters coming up!**

**Thanks for the support!**

**Luv ya!**

**LC**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Anna wanted to be back near the ocean and the wild flowers, but mostly Gabriel. She seemed to stay in the darkness for a while until she felt someone pick her up. She wanted to wake up, but she didn't know what was happening. She felt a cold hand brush her face. Anna opened her eyes just enough to see Dracula . He was holding her. Anna gave a small smile to him. He smiled back. He slowly walked out of the water carrying Anna in his arms. Anna held on to him tight for comfort.

She was so cold from the icy water. She closed her eyes in exhaustion. Where had the Dwergis and Igor gone to? She didn't remember anything happening to them. Anna opened her eyes again and saw exactly what had happened. The Dwergis were scattered everywhere. All of them were ripped to shreds. Some were headless and there was one with both arms missing. Anna cringed in sight. There was blood everywhere it looked like a battle field of thousands of men, but it was only done by one man.

Anna looked back at Dracula and thought about him. He killed all of these Dwergis and showed no mercy. Anna didn't really mind that much about them, but could he do this to a whole village. To men, women and children. Kill them in the most gruesome way. Let them bleed to death and walk away as if nothing happened. Anna felt scared to be in his arms now.

She wanted to leave, but knew she was most safe with the son of the Devil. They walked towards the castle. Anna saw a faint shadow of a man. The man was crawling down the many steps of the Frankenstein Castle. The shadow became more clear. It was Igor. Anna looked at Dracula again to see his face expression. He stared down at Igor with an evil look. He raised an eyebrow. Igor began to tremble.

"Please Master, Forgive me. I don't know what had gotten into me. I must have been possessed. Please forgive me Anna. I would never do such a thing to hurt you my lady. I beg of you Dracula to give me life." Dracula stared at Igor in his pathetic state. Igor had managed to get on his knees and put his hands together praying to Dracula.

Igor looked at the woods for a second and looked back at Dracula. Dracula spoke softly, " You do not deserve life, nor my trust you filthy animal." Anna was starting to get a little bit dizzy. She tried to stay awake, but it was so hard. She started to notice that her stomach was hurting. She could feel her eyes roll in the back of her head. She put her hand on her stomach and found her hand swimming in a pool of blood that was dripping off of her.

She winced in pain. The pain got more intense. Anna felt like she had to breath harder. Her lungs felt empty. Anna was starting to get light headed. Her hands were shaking and soon her whole body was shaking. She went out of consciousness.

Anna heard Igor scream in terror and the sound of a soul being ripped out of a lifeless body. Anna was on the cold grass listening. She could not open her eyes or speak or make any movement. But she could think and hear. She felt as though she were living in a dream of just black. She felt a pair of hands pick her up. Soft cold lips touched her head and she felt warmth all around her. It was so comforting. But it soon left when she could not even hear or feel the touch of Dracula.

Dracula looked at Anna. She was so beautiful and so venerable that he could loose her. He could not bear to loose her over a silly mistake of his. Dracula walked Anna up the maze of stairs until he reached his bedroom. There he put Anna on the soft silk bed that she had loved so much. She was bleeding everywhere and she was cold. Dracula took his cape off and wrapped it around Anna. The once white dress was now soaked in blood.

Anna was shivering and was pale white. He needed to make her warm. She needed heat, but he didn't know what to do at first. He looked around for a second and saw the bathtub. He raised his hand and turned on the water with some spell. The water turned on and filled the bathtub. Dracula picked up Anna again and walked over to the bathtub.

She was shaking more than ever. Dracula ripped the strings of the corset and took it off. He then took off the bottom part of her dress until she was bare. He gently placed her in the warm water and tried to see if she was getting better or not. She had stopped shivering, but she was still cold. Her skin was slowly coming back to normal color and her heart was beating faster.

Dracula sighed in relief that she was ok. The water was slowly turning red from the wounds in her stomach. Dracula placed his hands in the bathtub and gently put them on Anna's delegate body. She slowly healed. Dracula loved the touch of her skin. It always seemed to give him a soul of some kind.

The darkness around Anna started to clear again and she noticed she was warm. She wasn't shaking anymore and her stomach didn't hurt anymore. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw Dracula looking down at her. He brushed his cold hand on her cheek. Anna did not recognize where she was. She moved her hand to her forehead and noticed it was wet. She looked around and saw she was in a bathtub. Her eyes widened and she quickly brought her hands to her body and touched her stomach. She could feel her skin.

Anna looked at Dracula who just smirked. She wanted to get up and leave, but she was naked and Dracula would have more fun. Anna put her hands up to her chest and lifted one of her legs to try to hide as much as possible. Dracula turned around and opened a cabinet. He got a white towel and handed it to Anna. "Thank you" She said grabbing the towel but still looking into his eyes.

She slowly got up and started to wrap the towel around her. She still felt exposed in front of him, but she wasn't. Dracula looked in her eyes and Anna looked in his. Anna noticed herself falling into his eyes and turned her head away, but he took his hand and guided it back. He leaned his head towards hers. Anna closed her eyes and felt cold lips touch hers.

The kiss became more passionate and wild. Anna was soon finding herself wrapped around Dracula. She felt so safe near him. She felt loved by the one person she least expected. His touches were soft and gentle, but she could not love this beast. He had helped her so much, but he would have to repay more to her people. Anna pulled away from the kiss that she had longed for and looked up at Dracula with tears streaming down her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

" I can't do this...I'm so sorry." Anna spoke softly trying to hide her tears. Dracula starred at her. Why had she pulled back? They had longed for each other and yet she wont give in. Anna started to walk away but Dracula got a hold of her arm. "Why are you fighting me Anna? You and I both know very well that you love me and you think about me, but you pull away from me and look into my eyes like I was some type of stranger. What have I done?" Anna struggled her arm out of his grip and left the bathroom with the towel tightly wrapped around her.

It was so cold in the castle and his touch was cold as well. Anna tore through the wardrobe to find her usual riding clothes. She turned around with one hand gripped firmly on the towel and the other holding her clothes. " It's what you haven't done" Anna dared not to look in his eyes in fear that he may rage at her.

Dracula stood in the bathroom doorway looking confused. " What haven't I done? I have given you all you want and deserve. I gave you a house, clothing of the finest, food served at the best, a bed to cradle you in and love. I gave you my love." Anna finally looked up at him and spoke sternly, " You gave me love that has been passed around from one whore to the next, and I am not about to become one either. I want something pure and from the heart. Something that I could live with for the rest of my life, but I can't get that from you...because you have no heart...you care for nothing but you un defying lust. I would have been happy if you hadn't killed Gabriel. He was the only one I ever truly felt love for. We had plans of living together and having kids somewhere else but here when you were killed. But no, you gave him no other choice to kill himself. I planned my life with that man and you took it awayཀ My wedding and everythingཀ"

Anna found herself screaming at Dracula who was now trying very hard to keep his temper down. " You have some nerve to talk to me about not giving you nothing. Let me remind Princess, I have brought you life more than once, and I can easily take it away." Dracula hissed at what he had just said. " Well, if you are so keen on killing me, then do so. Gives me pleasure to offer my life so you can sit in your wallowing state without me. You tend to do that from what I heard from Mariska 6 years back" Anna walked towards him with her riding clothes still in her hand.

Dried tears stained her beautiful skin. She was so hurt by Dracula, she knew that even sensing that he was near was a embarrassment. Anna's high confidence level had dropped dramatically when she realized she needed to change. Dracula chuckled a bit and walked over to the armchair and sat down graciously. "Well it seems as though you have nothing more than a towel wrapped around you and you have nothing to wear except those clothes. But here is the fun part. Where do you change? Yes...you would think that the bathroom is safe to change in, but where is it now?" At that moment Dracula waved his hand and Anna turned around to see that there was no bathroom at all but a mere stone wall. Anna let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes. "So now you are let without a bathroom, and a room with no door, nor window" and with another wave of his hand those too were gone. " and now you are left with nothing but this room. Nothing to hide behind and nothing to pull over you. So, what will you do to change as I sit down on this lovely armchair seeing everything , and I mean everything." Anna now was looking around for anything, but found nothing. She was left with her towel and her riding clothes that she couldn't even change into. "Fine. You outwit me on this one Count, and your right, I have nothing to change behind or put over me, therefor leaving me to change in front of you." Dracula smiled lusciously at Anna while he set his coat on the arm of the chair. Anna walked over to him slowly and leaned down to his face. Dracula merely cocked his head and smiled at her. Anna smiled back and moved the few bits of hair that hung in his face. Slowly she bent down and kissed him passionately and made it last for a few moments.

Dracula's hand started to leave her cheek to her shoulder, but Anna pulled back again but this time smiling. Dracula hissed as she moved farther away. Slowly she pulled her hand from behind her and held his large coat. Dracula was surprised that she had pulled off a stunt like that and him not even noticing, but he hid his amazement.

Anna put the coat on and buttoned it up to the farthest it could go, and then letting the towel drop to the floor. The coat was so big on her it covered just to the knees and hung a few inches from her fingertips. "Clever, I didn't think much of that, but I have to admit, very VERY clever." Anna smiled and sat on the bed with her legs bent. Anna starred at Dracula and he did as well.

Walking towards Anna, his calm expression of nothing turned to a evil grin. Soon he was at the foot of the bed where Anna's old riding clothes lay. Anna noticed what his next plan was and sprang forward still on her knees to get her clothes faster than Dracula. But Dracula was too quick for her and was walking away, his back turned to her shaking his head in amusement.

Anna sat there staring at him hoping that he was just playing a game and was going to give back her clothes. "I suggest Anna that if you are going to play these games, you must come prepared." He turned towards her and smiled, "Unless you prefer to walk around in my coat and nothing more." With another wave of his hand, the door appeared and Dracula walked out leaving Anna speachless.

**Hey Guys, I am SOOOOOO sorry for not updating this story in such a long time. I have so much going on right now its hard to keep up. I will try to keep up with it because one I like this story and two you all are really supportive of my first fanfic and it totally wasn't fair that I did that.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**LC**


	11. Chapter 11

Anna sat on the bed speechless, wondering if she had imagine what just happened or it truly was reality. Anna walked over to the wardrobe and found old dresses of the brides. Anna made a expression of disgust on her face knowing that just looking at them made her feel like a whore. Her mind raced with so many questions. 'Is he wanting me in these so call dresses or was it just a coincidence. What would he do if I wore one of these. Should I just wear the coat until I can find my clothes again?' She couldn't seem to make up her mind but then decided she would just wear the coat until she actually got her own clothes back.

Anna sat in her room wondering what to do. Her stomach grumbled suddenly reminding Anna that she had not eaten in days. Anna walked towards the door and through the long corridors hoping she would be able to find the kitchen. Her senses roared with anticipation knowing that Dracula was somewhere in this castle.

Trying every door in the castle seemed to take forever. Down the hall Anna noticed two large oak doors that immediately reminded Anna of what happened just days ago. She rubbed her cheek as she walked to the doors. She pressed her ear against the door trying to see if Dracula may had been there but heard nothing. Slowly she pushed the door allowing herself just enough room to get into the dining room.

The fire slowly burned the wood sending ash all over parts of the rug. Anna looked around finally finding the room to the kitchen. Loafs of bread and slices of meat laid on the long counter while another fire roared. Anna grabbed the long knife laying next to the bread and cut herself a small piece, just enough to fill her stomach. Her throat was dry as she swallowed the bread. Anna looked in the ice box for something to drink. There was a bucket of milk, one of water, and a wine bottle laying in the back of the ice box.

Anna grabbed the wine and a wine glass and went to sit by the counter. Anna poured the wine in the glass but screamed and dropped it on the floor. It wasn't wine as Anna had thought, it was blood that was now splattered all over the floor. Her hands trembling while she held them up to her mouth in freight. The dark red liquid spilled on part of her leg making Anna feel sick to her stomach.

As Anna stared at the red blood, she saw a shadow form over it. Looking up she saw Dracula staring at her, chuckling. "You should have warned me that you were hungry, or I wouldn't have left my blood out in the open Anna." Speechless once again Anna stared at the floor in horror. Dracula simply walked through it, placing his hand on Anna's cheek trying to comfort her. Her eyes never left the floor. A tear formed and she quickly got off the stool she was sitting on and ran out of the room.

Dracula ran after her and chased her down the hallways until he finally reached Anna's arm, twisting her around. Now she couldn't control her tears that poured down her face. Placing her head on his chest, and her arms resting right above her head, she heaved with grieve. She didn't care if the man she was crying on was Dracula, the person who killed everyone important to her. All she wanted was to be comforted and hope that someone cared for her, and he seemed to be the only one who at least knew her well now.

Running his hand through her hair, while the other gently placed itself on her lower back, as she cried, he rested his chin upon her head comforting her. She seemed so broken and lost in the world. That stood in the hallway until Anna had finally stopped crying. "I...I..I'm sorry for..." Anna managed to say before Dracula placed his finger on her mouth motioning her to not talk.

Anna starring up in his deep blue eyes thought she had seen a soul lurking in there, trying to get out and express itself. Dracula returning the stare searched for the real Anna that had longed to come out. Brushing her cheek, he slowly leaned in and kissed her. Anna returned the kiss immediately searching for that comfort, but could not seem to find it. Quickly she ended the kiss and turned her head, embarrassed at what she had just done.

"I..uh...could I get my clothes back?" Anna said quickly changing the subject before anything go any farther. Dracula chuckled, "And what makes you think you should get your clothes back? Maybe you'll just have to convince me." Anna smiled at the evil plan she knew was brewing in his mind. "All right, what makes you think you get to keep me here? Maybe you'll just have to convince me" Dracula raised his eyebrow at her comment.

"All right Anna, let us make a deal. If you can convince me to give you your clothes back, then I will do so, but I must warn you that I happen to be very stubborn." Anna chuckled a bit before replying, " And what exactly happens if I should loose." Dracula's eyes started to shimmer, " Well you get to spend one night with me." Anna stared at him, thinking it was safe enough to play his game.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!**


	12. Chapter 12

Anna stared into Dracula's cold eyes for a moment with the grin slowly fading from her face, and turning into a look of desire and passion, the same look she had given Gabrielle when they argued who was going to kill who. "Well, I certainly want to get my clothes back, because I may get a frightful chill though..." Anna paused acting like she was thinking of what to do. "But I have no idea what to do to convince you, so I may as well go lie down on the bed and hope to get warm there." Talking in a soft voice that made Dracula want her more, soon got worse as she turned and walked away to her room.

Dracula followed her wondering what she was up to, but he was praying to the Devil that she was thinking what he was. Anna opened the door, but not her room as Dracula may have expected, but to his. She walked towards the middle of the room picking up a rose that stood against the inside of a vase and smelling the powerful scent. Dropping the rose to the ground, Anna slowly bent down, exposing a good portion of her back leg to Dracula and let her hair fall onto one shoulder also exposing her neck. Just as slowly she went down, she came up with Dracula trying hard to control himself and not ruin what may happen over his lust. She smiled at him when she noticed him staring at her then walking over to him, brushing the blood red rose across his toned chest hidden beneath his black shirt.

Anna slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he stared into her eyes. Soon his shirt was off and she traced the rose across his chest and circled him around his back sending shivers up his spine knowing she was only a few inches away. Coming from behind him, Dracula could feel Anna's hot breath upon his neck then a soft whisper of his name in thick Transylvanian accent came rushing to his ears. Dracula felt he could no longer take it anymore, but still amazingly calmed himself with a evil grin. Anna was then once again in front of him, but closer this time. He could feel her warmth that caressed her body. He ran his hand through her hair then almost without any warning, Anna leaned in letting her lips lightly brush against his and her hands lightly on his chest.

Anna pulled away and once again Dracula growled at her teasing. Then Anna left the room without saying anything, leaving Dracula standing there confused of what had just happened. Anna ran down the hallway trying one of the bride's rooms checking the closet. 'Shit' she muttered to herself, as she saw what she most likely expected. Dresses with the most revealing areas she had ever seen in her life, then one caught her eye as she figured out which bride used this room. The pink long dress with gold designs going down the middle of her well exposed chest and stomach. 'Aleera' she muttered again.

Thinking quickly, as she heard Dracula's footsteps from a far, she closed the closet and ran to her room, just missing Dracula as he turned the corner searching for her. She closed the door and pressed her back against it breathing hard knowing what was to come of the future if her plan had worked. Anna cringed but knew she wanted her clothes bad enough to do what she was thinking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day passed as Anna woke to see the sun setting among the high mountains. Dracula was still asleep as she presumed, which gave her time to prepare. Anna rushed around the corner back into Aleera's room again and looked back at the dress. Anna sat at the makeup table, thinking of what she would know herself to be if she followed through. Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, Anna quickly slipped on the dress, fitting her perfectly, showing her every luscious curves. Quickly applying the makeup and putting her hair up the way Aleera always did Anna took one last look at herself still cringing at the thought.

Now the second part of the plan was needed to be put into action. Anna slipped out of the room and then quietly stepped into Dracula's room, with the sun almost fully hidden behind the mountains. Anna could hear Dracula stirring the his long closet getting his clothes on. Anna stood at the doorway staring at Dracula for only a few moments knowing he sensed her presence. " I would have never expected you to be so willing to be in the same room as me Anna" He said buttoning his shirt then turning around with a shocked look on his face.

"I see you have been searching the castle, but I never would have guessed that." He said with the sound of sarcasm overwhelming his voice. Anna walked closer to him but sopped short as he came quicker. Anna looked at him then placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. It was slow for a second but grew immensely as Dracula's hands traveled throughout her body. Anna pulled away with the same evil grin on her face as the night before. "You know, I would stop all of this teasing with you if you would just simply give me my clothes back." Anna said in a thick Transylvanian accent but added in the end "Master" The way Aleera would have said it or so she guessed.

Dracula stared at her with both anger and regret hidden beneath his eyes. Anna walked away once more out of his room making him want her with more passion than ever before. He could not control himself. As Anna walked down the corridor, Dracula suddenly was in front of her making her stop in her tracks. "Now, Now, Anna I know what you are doing and I must say that it is working quite well, but I can not allow you to be walking around like...like..." Anna interrupted, "Like Aleera. How she would toy with you, make you desire her with every amount of lust you felt, even though she desired you and craved you more than the Devil himself. How she would call you master, and breath upon your neck." Dracula now had his body on fire. He desperately wanted her more than the Devil himself. Just as Aleera would had thought. " I may be dressed like Aleera and look like her and make the same actions as well, but I am still Anna and you know I would never do this sort of thing." Dracula smiled. "Alright Anna, you may have your clothes back if you stop dressing like this. But I must warn you that the games are never over between us."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving if you live in the US!


	13. Chapter 13

The feeling of the soft cotton shirt on her back gave Anna a feeling of homeliness. Her boots still slipped on like a glove making Anna smile as she put them on. The smell of the old vanilla candles she lit at home was embraced within the fabric. Memories were overwhelming Anna as she thought about these few simple pieces of cloth that had gone through more than her sword has been through flesh. The mirror reflected exactly how she felt as she stood in front of it. Glad that Dracula had given her clothes back, not just moments before, Anna sighed in relief.

The old black coat was lying on the bed, waiting for its owner to reclaim it. Anna stared down at it, looking at every detail of it. Her hand traced the thick embroidery. Sighing deeply, she picked up the coat and left the room. The dark loomy corridors were all to familiar to Anna now. She hardly got lost in the long mazes of rooms. Finding her way to the dining room, with the coat lying gently on top of her folded arms, she sat down at the end of the long dining table. Only a few minutes passed as she sat alone. Dracula walked in sitting at the other end of the table. "I see you finally want to join me for dinner." Anna smiled, " Well like most humans, I can't go without food for more than a few days." Dracula smiled back at her comment. He drank causally from his goblet of liquid red blood. Anna had not noticed how hungry she was until she smelled the delicious food from the kitchen, craving it even more.

After the evening of feasting, Anna and Dracula still sat in their chairs, staring at one another, making light conversation. Anna's hand fell upon the heavy jacket in her lap, that she had forgotten about throughout dinner. She looked down and smiled. Dracula raised an eyebrow wondering what she would be smiling about. Anna got up from the table, walking over to Dracula. "Um...I forgot to give your jacket back." Dracula looked down at her arms to see his jacket laying softly on them. Slowly Dracula got up staring into Anna's eyes. Taking the jacket from her he slowly put it on. For what seems like forever, Anna and Dracula stared in each other's eyes. Anna was the first to break the contact. Walking away from the fabulous dinner the count had offered to her, Anna walked as fast as she could to her room. Tears streamed down her face. She had not known why she was crying. She had a pleasant evening with Dracula and lovely talk between one another. Anna laid down in her bed soon in a deep sleep.

Dracula could feel Anna's emotions sore through him. Why had she fear him. He had done nothing to her, and there was nothing that had happened that evening between them either. He had to know what she felt. She seemed so locked up about it, that he himself could not understand her. It frustrate him that she had teased him, and that she teased herself on whether or not she loved him. Walking down the long corridors to her room only took a few moments. He slowly opened the door peering into the room, hoping he would not scare her. But he would not have. There she was laying on her bed. He watched her chest heave up and down, listening to her heartbeat. Sitting next to her on the bed, he moved her hair that partly covered her face. His hand placed itself on her cheek, and that is where he, for the first time in centuries felt warmth.

Anna was walking in the dark shadows of the large trees, looming over her heavily. The sun could not be seen through them, and would make a person think it was night. Thought the air was unusually humid and hot. Sweat trickled down all over Anna's body as she searched through the forest. She did not know what she was searching for, but somehow her body took her to all places. Finally she reached a dark cottage, sitting in the only part of the woods that allowed the sun to shine through to it. Anna walked to it staring through the windows, wondering who would live here. Dust covered the windows making nearly impossible to look through. The door was unlocked as Anna tried to open it, allowing her to walk through freely. It was so dark, but only a few candles lit the one room cottage. The dust was so thick in the air, you could feel it as you breathed in.

Somehow this cottage brought her a feeling of peace as she walked in. Everything was in shadows, some were moving with the flicker of the candle, others just stood there, waiting for someone to move them. But in the corner, next to the dusty old bookshelves and a small table was a familiar shadow. A wide brim hat mad out the top part with noticeably long mangled hair. A thick body of clothing covered the rest. Her hearth beat faster as she knew who it was. Still no face was shown but she already knew it was Van Helsing. A smiled beamed on her face. The dark shadow moved towards her as Anna moved faster to him giving him a running hug. Tears streamed down her face as she smelled his cologne. "I...I thought you were." But she stopped short as for Van Helsing's finger placed itself on her lips, motioning her to not speak. He removed his finger slowly, but leaned into her face at the same time. Anna took no time to hesitate with the kiss. It had not started out soft and passionate, but more of desperate and clingy. She had missed him so much she did not care what she did.

They both were deep into their passion, they did not realize how much time went by. But as Anna pulled back to breath again Gabrielle had a uncertain look on his face. "What's wrong" Anna spoke to him. " Anna, I love you no matter what, and you know that. I know I have told you this before Anna, but you must let go. Crying at night for me is almost as punishing to me as was losing you. I will not allow yourself to wither away like Dracula's brides. I now remember him, and my past, and what I know is that you must follow what you believe most. I want you to do what your heart leads to. Do not hold back on it, there is more to Dracula than I have ever known, and that you will ever know." Anna could not believe what she was hearing. She knew that he told her this before and never really liked it much, but he was so serious about it. He truly wanted what was best for her. Anna smiled once more and Kissed him passionately, but soon her lips were cold and then she was falling. Nothing was around her but blackness.

Dracula watched from one of the shadows as Anna and Van Helsing kissed. He listened to what Van Helsing said. It was true. There was more to their past than Anna had ever imagined. He did have a soul, at one point of his life, but when he was around Anna he felt like a mortal, with a soul. Though he was hidden with the darkness of the odd cottage, Van Helsing could sense his presence, and during the kiss, he looked Dracula's way. Dracula nodded in agreement.


	14. Chapter 14

Anna woke up in a cold sweat, she was breathing harder than ever before. She sat up rubbing her hands on her face. She looked around, wondering what time it may have been. The sun was now setting. Her heart was still pounding hard against her chest as she thought about the dream. Van Helsing was truly leaving her, and wanting her to follow her heart to something she did not think her heart belonged. She sat in her bed for hours thinking more of the dream than she had before.

Anna finally arose from her bed and walked through the lonely corridors. She didn't care what she did, but all she knew was that she wanted to explore. Going from room to room of anything to keep her preoccupied against her thoughts, Anna came across a room unlike all the others. The gold painted door with designs etched into the thick wood surface, opened at the very slight touch of her hand. Inside was a large room, bigger than the others that she had browsed through, but there was something peculiar about the room. Very few bookshelves lined the dusty cob web walls and a fireplace that looked to not be lit in years, nor looked at had carvings of Latin in the base. There were a few maps, wearing with age that hung gracefully on the walls. A moth-eaten sofa sat beside the fireplace, along a red armchair, that was also moth-eaten.

The books on the shelves were ones Anna had not seen before, though they intrigued her greatly. Picking up one of the books, with dust covering the cover, she blew it off to discover that it had no title. Opening it up, there was a large painting of Transylvania and Rome, seemingly combined into one. Anna soon became engraved in the reading, not taking her eyes off it. It was so compelling at which it spoke of the history between the three worlds the Earth consists of. It talked the depth of hell, and the highs in Heaven. Though the author was not mentioned in the book, Anna wondered who may have written it.

Hours passed quickly, as Anna's eyelids grew heavy once again. She crawled onto the sofa, forgetting what had happened the night before, forgetting that she lived in a castle with Dracula, and forgetting the most important of all, that she no longer knew Gabrielle, but merely thought of him.

A cold hand brushed against Anna's cheek. The room was lit with many candles giving it a heavenly glow. Dracula sat next to her on the sofa, partially over her torso, looking at her, but trying to wake her up. "Anna" he spoke softly. "Anna, I have food for you." Anna groaned at the surprise awakening. She felt the cold hand still on her check, gently brushing it. She grabbed his hand gently pulling it closer to her. She felt the coldness against her warm skin. Slowly she sat up trying to remember what time she fell asleep. A warm roll of bread was in Dracula's hand as she took it from him graciously. "I was surprised that you found this room of all of them. I would have not expected you to be so interested." Anna now feeling sheepish didn't reply but looked at the book she was reading the night before that was on the floor.

Dracula followed her quick glance to the book. "Ahhhh. This book. I have not seen it for ages, though I do remember it clearly." He stared down upon it but moved his glance back towards Anna. She had already eaten the roll and was now looking at him. " I assume you had a pleasant night's sleep." Anna had not replied for what seemed to be forever, but finally spoke, " How long have you been here?" Dracula gave a small chuckle at her paranoid question. "Not very long. I was looking for you and I found you here." Anna just looked at her hands hoping that the awkwardness would go away soon. She had not dare tell him of her dream, fearing that he would laugh at the very thought or expect more out of Anna than she wanted to.

They both sat there on the couch, Anna still lying on it while Dracula looked at her, trying to get past the awkward silence between them. Dracula was the first to get up and walk around, looking at the old room, seeming to remember ancient times. Anna got up afterwards walking over to him. She had been thinking the whole time, how Dracula had given so much to her, and how he protected her more than himself. Now she felt as though something were needed to be said to him. "Thank you." She said to him with his back turned to her looking at the books, but not expecting her to speak to him. When he had turned around to reply to her kind gesture, she was gone and footsteps were heard in the distance.

Over the next few days, Dracula noticed Anna was trying to accept life for what it was. They both talked of similar interests, but she still resisted against him. She was finally eating meals with him on a regular basis and opening up her emotions more than she ever had.

The sun had already risen for over an hour as Anna sat on her bed, waiting for her thoughts to stop running through her mind. Deciding to get up, she crept to the other side of the room and opened the door gently. Closing it behind her softly as well, she walked briskly down to that same room. It looked just like it did when she saw it last. She picked up her usual book and started reading it once more. She was nearly done, and was so eager to finish it. It almost seemed to complete her. It had the full history of the war between the Transylvanian army and God and what eventually happened later on. But they mentioned two great warriors, fighting like demons and tearing through bodies as if there was nothing of them. When she had finally finished, she thought about who those warriors would be. She had thought about her grandfather from many years ago, knowing that he showed no mercy, but he had died in the war as well. She sat for only a few more minutes before she finally realized what happened.

She sped out of the room, running to Dracula's room hoping he would still be there. When she reached his door she halted. Catching her breath quickly, she slowly creaked open the door. Peering her head through the small door crack, she looked around for him. The room was dark, with only a single candle lit. Everything else was black around her. She couldn't see anything. Slowly she walked to the candle hoping to reach it without bumping into anything. The sound of water drops hitting cold floor made Anna stop in her tracks. Still creeping over to the candle, she finally reached it and grabbed the base of it. Turning back around she ran into Dracula. She looked at his dark figure and put the candle between them so they both could see each other. Anna gasped in shock. Slowly backing away, she watched the blood on his hands and on the corner of his mouth drip of them.

Dracula walked closer to her grabbing her arm before she could flee. She struggled against him, hoping he would not bite her. "Please don't!" She screamed out as he brought her closer to him. He moved her hair and still she struggled but he was too strong for her. Brushing his fangs across her neck, her pulse raging through her veins, he spoke in her ear quietly. "I would never do that unless you wished for it." Slowly he pulled away as Anna's heart slowed down steadily. She could feel the blood on her neck that he had in his mouth. Then a loud scream came from a side room. Anna looked at it, to see a large figure slowly, trying to pull itself up on a nearby table. The figure finally stood up, revealing what it truly was.


	15. Chapter 15

The dark figure fell on the floor, with a loud thud on the stone floor. Anna looked back at Dracula who stood there with no expression on his face. Quickly she hurried over to the figure now on it's stomach. Slowly turning it over, now revealing a human form. Squinting her eyes to try to see if she knew the person, she gasped when she realized what it was. A woman, barely out of childhood was sprawled on the floor. Blood seeping down her neck and a large cut swelling quickly on her forehead. The ground was slowly turning red from the large amount of blood traveling across it. Bruises covered her body, hiding the beautiful porcelain skin. The girl was dead as Anna realized the stiff chest. Her own breathing stopped. She placed her hand under the girl's face to look at the once lively spirit. She was no more than 25, not much older than Anna had been. Releasing her grasp on the face she turned back to Dracula as he stood there, motionless.

"You did this?" Anna asked questionably, not believing that he would do such a thing. He said nothing, but stared at her. She got up walked briskly out of the room. But he grabbed a hold of her arm. "Anna you do not understand!" He shouted at her as she struggled. "Let go of me!" She screamed, turning around and slapping him hard in the face. He then let go of her, while she stormed down the corridors. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts. She thought he was changing, but he was a monster and would always be. She paid close attention to her small dagger on her foot, knowing where to turn and how to grab it if he was going to attack her.

She reached her bedroom, opening the doors with great power. Searching for her jacket, she put it on and walked back out. She knew her way around the castle enough to know where the front doors were. She ran to them, thinking she had to escape. She didn't want to think about the girl, or her cold body with a monster's marks on her. The doors were cold and heavy as Anna pulled them back trying to get out. She ran through the forest, not knowing where she was going or where she was, all she wanted was to get away from him. The full moon hung brightly over Anna as her thundering footsteps echoed in the forest. A clearing was ahead of a large wheat field, but was covered in dense snow.

She could hear the screaming of a monster from a distance, knowing it was Dracula. Her adrenaline raged through her, ready to attack if needed. She stopped in the middle of the field, looking around. Everything was dark, but there was a moving shadow in the trees. A werewolf appeared in front of her, already lunging towards her. Getting her pistol ready she aimed it at the heart, but another dark shadow appeared as well. It grabbed the wolf in mid air, then snapping it's neck quickly. Dracula now stood in front of her, with her pistol now aimed for his heart. "You know you can not kill me Anna with a silver bullet." She glared at him, "But at least it will hurt." She shot him once, then paused , then again and again but he still walked forward towards her. She was out of ammo and through it aside taking her sword out.

Suddenly he was gone. She turned around looking for him in all directions, but he was no where. Her heart stopped. She stood in one spot looking around hoping she would find him. But a pair of icy hands were wrapped around her neck. Shallow breathing spilled in her ear. She dropped her sword not knowing why, but then regretted it. "I can take you right now. At this very spot and then see if you can understand my need to kill." His thick accent washed all over her. All the rage in her was building up like a fire. With all she could get, she slapped him the hardest she had ever done in her life.

His head moved in the direction of the slap. He paused for a moment with a smirk on his face. He then backhanded her hard, leaving her flying in the air and hitting the trunk of the tree. Blood was pouring down her forehead, but she didn't care. She got up, grabbing her dagger. She slowly walked over to him as he did the same. They stared in each other's eyes until the dagger swept across Dracula's face. A stream of blood barely trickled down, before it healed itself. She tried to strike again in his chest, but he caught it just inches away. Squeezing it hard towards him to get it away from Anna, blood oozed down his closed fist. Taking away the knife from Anna he threw it on the ground. He still walked towards her with a looking as though he was ready to kill.

Anna threw a punch, but Dracula caught it, squeezing her hand until he heard the cracking of the bones inside her. He pushed her to the ground roughly. She screamed in pain as she felt her own hand pour blood. He crouched down looking at her in her most vulnerable state yet. Her pulse raging through her veins made him crave her more. Letting his fangs brush against her neck, making small cuts and allowing blood to slowly pour out from her neck. He kissed her neck, tasting the blood as he did. Anna felt she couldn't breath as he caressed her. She slowly sank down in the snow, trying to not picture him doing this, even though she could feel it. "Please" She whispered to him. She didn't want to be a vampire, the ones she hunted most. She would be a disgrace to her family and village if they knew. She would rather die and be sent to hell, than to live on earth as hell's creature.

Her heartbeat was fast, making it harder for him to resist biting her. He could taste the purity of her blood. She held her cross necklace tightly, hoping he wouldn't take away more than death. She was crying out of fear. She had been so close to death, a death that she had begged for, for so long, she now feared it. "Why" she mumbled to him. "Why would you take her life away." He looked down at her. " She was so young and innocent and took it all away." She heaved in the snow, thinking of how she wanted to die so desperately.

Blood was covering the pearl white snow with a pasty red. He looked at her. "There is more to it than you think Anna." she felt to exhausted from the long and painful fight. She cradled her hand in her arm hoping it would numb up and not be able to feel anything. She was so tired she felt like collapsing on the ground from the blood she had lost and the headache that was forming. Tears still streaming down her face, she leaned her head against his chest. He felt her tears slowly seep through his thick coat. Letting her rest for a minute, he slowly urged her to stand back up. Lifting her chin as she looked down, he stared in her deep set brown eyes. He leaned in to what seemed like a kiss on the cheek but he moved his head to her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry." She breathed once again resting her head on his shoulder now. He picked her up and flew off to Castle Frankenstein.


	16. Chapter 16

The flight in his arms was peaceful. The calm winds brushed against her cold skin as they flew to the castle. She huddled closer to him as they flew higher into the sky, hoping she would not have to look down. Within minutes, they were in a room, where Dracula laid her on the bed. Taking her hurt hand, Anna cringing at the touch, he slowly drained all the pain away. Her head seemed as though it were going to explode to unlimited forces.

Dracula sensed the pain from her as he placed his hand on her forehead, healing it slowly as well. Before he could finish healing her, she was already asleep in her bed. Her breathing now steady and smooth. He bent down and kissed her on the lips.

The sun had set and risen nearly twice before Anna woke up. Dracula was no where to be found in her room, leaving her alone. She lye in her bed and stared out into the setting sun that the large window had shown. After it was completely down, She got up and walked into the bathroom. Undressing slowly because it seemed as though her body were torn in two and put back together, she turned on the hot water of the bathtub. Wrapping the towel around her and waiting for the tub to fill completely.

Just before she was going to get in the bath, a pair of cold hands eloped her. She felt his cold chin rest upon her shoulder. They stood there for a moment in silence before Dracula started to kiss her neck. She cringed at the touch of his cold hands now on her shoulders. The towel still tightly wrapped around her, she spoke breathlessly, "What do you want."

He caressed every inch of her skin while she spoke to him. "I want you." he replied cooly. Anna still felt trapped under him as he kissed her. "Can I at least take my bath?" She asked again to him. "Can I come with you?" He said with a small laugh.

She turned around so that she was facing him. She moved his hair from his face, so she could see his blue eyes. She was no longer afraid of them as she was before. She leaned in and kissed him. The towel slowly started to become looser and looser as they kissed each other passionately, moving in the direction of her bed. They bumped into many things along the way, breaking glass and special antiques.

Before she realized what she was doing, he was on top of her and he kissed her vigorously. Her towel no barely hanging on to her loose clutch of it, Dracula slowly undid his coat. Her mind went foggy as she felt more of his cold skin on her. "No!" her mind screamed. She couldn't do it. She couldn't sleep with him.

"Dracula stop." She commanded at him. He kept kissing her but more gently. "Dracula. Stop!" she repeated again. He looked down at her to see fear in her eyes. "Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked questionably. "No" She replied, "It's what you wanted." She threw him off of her and turned over, grabbing the sheets, hoping it would make some boundary between them.

Dracula laid there, confused at what she had just said. She was into the moment and he knew she was ready, but she pulled back. Why would she pull back from him. Hardly any woman had ever done that. "I just can't, not now." she said to him. She turned back around and kissed him gently on the lips. He wanted more, but she pulled back too soon for him to get any more. Pulling the sheets with her, she walked back over to the bathroom.

She soaked in the bath for an hour before getting out and getting dressed once again. Dracula was were she had left him last. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "I want to wait. I know you may not understand, but I want to wait for what I truly believe in." He stroked her wet hair that gave off the refreshing smell of her usual vanilla.

Slowly she bent down and kissed him again. As they pulled away, Dracula got off the bed and walked around. Then he walked towards her with hope in his eyes. "I want to give you a mascarade ball. " Anna smiled at the generous offer. "And why would you want to do that." He smiled back at her and kissed her hand like he would at any ball, "Because I want to show my love to everyone," He paused for a moment, but spoke again, "but mostly to you."

**

* * *

****YEAH I GOT ANOTHER UPDATE! I hope you like it, I know that its a lot different from other chapters but thats what the ratings for. Oh yeah please check out one of my newest stories out there, Christine and Dracula, you can find it on my profile, it is also rated M. Review plzzz and No FAMES!**


	17. Chapter 17

The creme colored white dress with golden thread weaved in unique patterns along the side and corset, let her blend in with her surroundings. The gold mask that hung lightly on her face, allowed her eyes to show their true beauty through them. Her hair was put up elegantly, with golden earrings dangling elegantly.

She breathed a sigh of exhaustion. They had just recently moved into his home in Prague, and were now just settling in. The carriage was uncomfortable, but luckily she had fallen asleep for most of the trip, with Dracula stroking her hand as she rested her hand on his shoulder. She had grown to be comfortable with him and to accept what she felt. She had fallen in love with his eyes, even though every woman would, but to her there was something more than that.

She walked out of the large gold painted doors, to the long stairway. There Dracula stood at the bottom. Elegantly dressed in his black military suit, with a golden cape across his back. He had a gold mask, also bringing out his blue eyes. His hair was pulled back with a golden hair piece. He had not know she was there for a moment, but as she walked down, he saw her. He stared at her and her beauty. Bowing to the woman who he could almost not recognize, she returned with a curtsey. He took her hand and kissed it, staring deeply into her eyes . Her smiled beamed across the room.

Pausing at the main door entrance to the ballroom, haunting music could be heard. Anna's heart was pounding against her chest. She could feel Dracula squeezing her hand, somehow knowing she was nervous. Two men, also dressed for the occasion opened the door revealing what seemed like a dream. The room was covered in white gold flowers, with black trimmings and black silk covered chairs. Acrobates flipped throughout the whole room, and men eating fire in the corners. A girl was balancing on a ball, while she played the violin in the orchestra. The music was louder than ever. People were already dancing in sequence with everyone else.

Dracula lead Anna towards the middle of the room. Taking her hand they began to dance. "How do you like your Mascarade so far, Anna" She smiled at the thought of it, "I love it." As they danced, many of the guests stared down at Anna, but mostly this one man in particular. His face hidden beneath a large black mask, he seemed to appear and disappear when Anna would take a double take to try to look at him. She suddenly felt small, even in the arms of the most powerful man. They had come into a break with the dancing. Anna and Dracula sat down at one of the many tables and began to talk.

"Your so beautiful tonight." Dracula spoke softly to her. She smiled again, not knowing how to reply. "Thank you" she said. The music had started once again. But it was a different music. It was electric, with energy filling the whole room. Bagpipes could be heard, along with drums. Dracula slowly lead Anna in the front part of the room to see better.

She still felt an eerie feeling that the man was watching her every move as she watched the performance. She eyed the crowd, swearing that she could have seen him staring at her through the performance circle.

The crowd had left a giant circle gap in the room. The music grew petrously, then a mans voice sang a acentric song, sounding like a lullaby. A man ran out, in a dark costume. Fire in his hands, wile he tossed it from side to side. Spinning and dancing with the music Anna looked at Dracula with curiosity. He acted as though he did not see her look at him, but watched the show. Anna looked back with her heart dancing with the music.

The man danced for only a moment longer before a loud bang was heard. Red smoke shot up in the back of the circle. Two men jumped from it, completely in red. There leather boots, with long sleeve suit piece for the top and what seemed as though a skirt of quilt of some kind, but red tights hidden beneath it. They had red bandanas covering their hair with makeup covering their true identity.

They jumped in the air in dramatic poses, twirling on the floor. The man in the background sang along with the movement of their feet. It was fast past movement across the dance floor. They worked together as though they were mirrors, looking exactly alike. Then a group of people, no less than 15 came out in the oddest costumes, Anna had seen yet. They had long sticks and a mask that covered their face and head. They danced in the background, but in slow steps, hitting the ground hard with their staffs.

The flipped in the air as the red men left. They did a small dance number that repeated itself by spinning on the poles and flipping in all directions. The red men came back with a drum. One of them sat in the middle of the floor and hit the drum as hard as he could to a beat Anna followed with her foot. The other man had jumped on his knees, spinning around the floor. They both ran back, but two young girls came out dressed exactly the same, except they had long black hair that was not covered completely

They danced the man's voice and to the drums. Then the men came back out with knifes and shields as the others left. Spinning around at incredible speeds, they hit the swords, sending sparks in the air. They had danced one more time before finally finishing.

Now Anna could feel Dracula looking down at her. She was truly amazed by their performance. She looked up at him. "How did you know about that dance?" She asked him. He laughed at her comment, "Because, no true gypsy would not know about it, let alone experience it." Anna noticed his one earing, then smiled at him. She kissed him on the lips softly before muttering "Thank you."

The night had ended with energy in the air still. Dracula walked Anna back to her room. She opened the door, allowing him to follow. She sat down at her makeup table and gently took off the mask, trying not to pull her hair. Then the earrings came off and her gloves. She turned around to see Dracula staring at her. She walked towards him and looked in his eyes. "What is that grin about?" She asked demandingly. He smiled back at her, "Because I love to see you happy."

She stared in his eyes again. "Can you help me?" She asked him. At that point she looked down at her corset. His smile grew when he realized what she was asking about. Slowly she turned around and he undid the corset as gently as he could. She had not had her corset undone with no pain before as he slid the strings out gracefully. He kissed her neck gently when he was nearly done. She leaned up against him as he through the corset to the ground. His hands traced her stomach. But she turned back around to face him. "I need to get some rest." she said with a smile on her face. Dracula smiled back and walked out the door muttering, "Tease"


	18. Chapter 18

Anna could feel the warm sunlight on her skin. She had not felt it in so long, it felt almost as though she never felt it before. She had not slept for very long,. She had so many things on her mind, that it woke her up in the night, until she realized it was day. Though she was tired and exhausted, she was happy to enjoy the light. She watched the birds from below the tall window peck at each other, spinning in air, just as those dancers had done the previous night before. She smiled at them, remembering what type of life hatched when the sun rose from the tall mountains.

She bit her lip, thinking of what it would be like to experience it once again. She looked out the window more intensely, hoping no one would be out. Deciding It was safe enough, she quickly got dressed, too excited to care about what she looked like. The door creaked loudly as her hands guided it away from its frame. She held her breath, hoping Dracula wouldn't have heard.

Making slow movements down the unfamiliar hallways, she quickly found her way to the front door. She could already feel the heat from the outside. Then the sun was beaming down on her face. It was so warm, it tickled across her cheeks. She breathed in the fresh snow filled air.

She felt so free from everything, even life. Like there wasn't a care in the world for her. She walked through the woods looking at the trees and animals in the leaves of them. Blue jays flew above her as she heard the cry of another bird. A racoon ran past her to another part of the wood. The sun sowed through the forest in different spots as she walked through it, creating a shadow. Then a strange leave fell down to her feet. She bent down to look at it.

* * *

There it was. The perfect catch. There it sat on the ground hopeless and completely alone. "Perfect" came an unknown mutter. Extending its arm as for as it could, a piercing arrow sore through the heavy woods. A cry came from the lonesome thing. It fell to the ground, huddled by a tree. A small laugh came from the man.

Extending his arm once again, he shot it again. This time it fell down to the ground all the way, breathing harshly through the forest leaves. Getting back from his crouching position, he walked over to it gracefully. Crouching down again, he lifted the young woman's head. She was in and out of consciousness. She looked up into the dark eyes of the stranger who sat there smiling at her. Then she could hear a cunning whisper from the man, "Hello Anna."

* * *

**Ok I know its a REALLY short chapter, but this just starts a better and bigger plot. So please forgive me for such a short one. )**


	19. Chapter 19

Pain shot through Anna's body. She looked up, a man was walking towards her. Her heart leaped, knowing he would come and help her. She tried so hard to move, but it seemed nearly impossible with the pain slowly numbing.. He lifted her chin so he could see her face better. That's when she knew he was not to help her.

His dark brown eyes stared down upon her. He helped her up against the tree. She breathed heavy as she looked down to see an small arrow in her foot and the other lodged in her side. Quickly she was able to pull both out. Screaming in pain. The man looked down at her, and watched her suffer. Anna put her head back up on the tree, hoping that the pain would subside quicker than it was now.

She looked at the strange man who was now crouching down to her. Suddenly she felt as though her mind was fog. She could see everything and hear everything, but thinking, should could not do. She saw his hand place itself upon her eyes, closing them, and her falling into a darkness.

The man dressed in brown and white military clothing, similar to Dracula's closed Anna's eyes. His blonde slick back hair exposed his gorgeous brown eyes. His pale hands grabbed Anna and carried her, turning into bat form.

It was dark in the room Anna awoke in. A musty smell came from a corner, revealing a skeleton with surrounding flies. She stared at it in disgust. Trying to move her hands, she found that she couldn't. They were tied behind her back, with rope, burning into her skin. Her feet were tied as well, with blood slowly oozing down her foot and side. Her mouth was gaged by a dirty cloth.

She looked around to see a single candle hidden behind a man, sitting down at a table, giving it only a shadow appearance. She stared at him, wondering what he wanted with her. Slowly he got up, as well as walked to her, holding th candle by him. She crouched down, looking deeply in Anna's eyes as she tried to do the same, but the candle light still portrayed a shadow.

He placed a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him. He brought the candle light closer to the both of them. Now she could see his brown eyes. 'Those eyes' she thought. She had seen them before. Trying to think where she saw them, she almost gasped, but the gag had prevented her from doing so. It was the man from the Mascarade only a few nights ago. Her eyes widened. He took the gag off of her. "What do you want?" she spit out at him before the gag was completely off. He chuckled evilly at her. He grabbed a hold of her ankle. She winced in pain, but then it was gone. She looked down to see that her wound was gone.

She stared at him in amazement. He too was a vampire. "I want you" he answered in a whisper to her ear." His french accent and his hot breath caressed her ear and cheek. Her eyes grew wide at those words. They where the exact words Dracula had used. She looked at the man, hoping to know who he was. He put a hand on her side. She flinched, moving away from him, afraid of what he was going to do. He grabbed her arms with one hand and used the other to heal the forgotten wound on her side.

"Why do you want me." Anna asked nervously to the man. "I want information of a dear friend of yours." he spoke again to her in a calm, french accent voice He walked up and grabbed the chair and sat it down next to her, then he himself sat in it staring at her every movement. "Who do you want to know about?" Anna asked back. The man leaned in with his elbows on his knees and his hands together, "Van Helsing"

At that moment Anna gasped in fear and regret that she had asked the question. "Ahh, so I was right. You do know him." He raised an eyebrow at Anna. She looked away, hoping she would not have to reply. They sat there with the mans patience growing thinner by the minute. "First I want to know your name." Anna said to him now sounding demanding. "You are in no situation of bargaining" he also said demandingly. Anna turned her head again, not speaking. Finally after his patience was gone he spoke, "My name is Christian Marletio." Anna looked at him trying to imagine him named Christian.

" I knew very little of Van Helsing before...he" At that moment she looked down at her feet "He died." She finished. Christian didn't reply to her for a few minutes. "I think you know more about him than your telling me." Now with his arms crossed. She refused to talk to him about Van Helsing, her one true love. 'No!' her mind screamed. 'he's gone now and there is nothing to love anymore, except for Dracula'

'ANNA!' screamed a familiar voice in her head. It was Dracula. Her level of fear shot up. Now he knew that she left the castle and was somewhere other than near him. 'Talk to me Princess' said another voice in a french accent. Christian was now invading her mind. 'Where are you Anna' spoke Dracula to her. She couldn't think clearly with all the voices in her head. 'I don't know' Anna managed to think. She didn't want Christian to know that she was talking to Dracula as well, so she mixed her sentences up. 'Yes, you know more than your telling. I will get you to talk.' Christian grew angry at her.

'I just want to leave!' her mind screamed once again. Christian looked down at her, glaring in the most evil way. 'Why Anna' Dracula asked angrily. Before she could think a hard cold hand smacked her across her face, making her go out into unconsciousness.

* * *

Dracula stood by the window of her room, everything torn and shredded to pieces by his anger. She left him because she wanted to leave. That was not what he was feeling, and he knew that she didn't feel the same way. He could feel his rage building up. She was going to repay him for all she has done, for toying with his heart.

* * *

**I Just want to say Thank you to, Angel of Beauty, Protected By and Angel, Jimmy-Barnes-13, Pincess Airiana, Torhild, NotAfraidToLive, Mrs. Vladislaus Dracula, CountCresent, AngelFly06, NeonNissa, and Silver-Screen-953 for all the constant new years reviews. Thank you o everyone else, you are not forgotten at all for all of your lovely support for my story. Hope you enjoy this and many mor chapters!**

_**LC** _


	20. Chapter 20

**DUH DUH DUH! THE BIG STORY!**

* * *

Anna awoke in the same dungeon, only alone. The candle was blown out letting her see nothing past her nose. It was cold and she could feel the snow from the broken down roof fall on her. Her hands were swollen and bleeding as she sat there waiting.

She sat there for what seemed like days. She had seen the sun twice while in there with nobody around. Her lips were cracked and sore from the lack of water, her hair matted with dirt and water and her clothes ripped. Then the sound of footsteps was heard from a distance. It instantly jolted her awake, hoping it was someone to let her be free. The dungeon door unlocked allowing a flood of light to come in the room. Christian stood in the door way with a glass of water in hand.

He bent down to Anna and slowly allowed the water in her mouth. She took it generously, tasting the sweet refreshing moisture in her mouth. He moved her hair out of her face and lifted her chin once again. "Now, tell me what do you know about Van Helsing." he asked calmly. She turned her head. She wasn't going to talk about him. It hurt still too much for her to talk about him.

Christian grew angry instantly and untied the ropes, grabbing her wrists and pulling her along the unfamiliar corridors. She winced in pain as he dragged her through the building. It was another large castle like Dracula's. The high ceilings had a never ending maze of darkness in them, but it was lit a lot more with candles.

He continued to drag her through the castle, until he reached another dungeon like room. She struggled with him, but was too weak to go up against his strengths. A blood trail now followed them to the room. It had a small window on the side, but it wasn't like the other dungeon. It was covered in tables of strange shape and size. Odd metal hung on the walls.

Anna could feel her pulse rage through her. Her breathing grew, remembering what happened with Igor. She struggled harder against Christian as he through her against the wall. Anna lost her breath as parts of the wall crumbled down. "Ahh" she said as the force hit her hard. "Now tell me about Van Helsing!" Christian said angrily.

Anna breathed harder than before. Her head seeming to swell inside. "TELL ME!" Christian screamed again at her. She shook her head against his question. Now one hand placed on the wall either side of her, Christian gritting his teeth spoke again, "Why?" he said roughly as though he was trying to hold back.

"Because," Anna started to say with a tremble in her voice. "Because why?" he said roughly again, "Because I fell in love with him." She muttered with her looking down at the floor. Tears streamed down her face from the pain she had but more of think of Van Helsing again. Christian bowed his head in frustration. His breathing hard and rapid from his anger. "Did he mention anything to you about the Pope and the Vatican?" He asked her.

Anna stared at him wondering what he was talking about. Why he would want to know about that. "I don't know, I don't remember." She said trembling. Christina gritted his teeth again, "Try" he said without looking her, but rather the ground with his head bowed down, with his hands leaning against the wall. Anna tried to remember, but everything was foggy now. 'Where are you Anna' Dracula said in her head. She closed her eyes hoping to be able to tell him without telling Christian instead. 'Christian Marletio' she said inside her mind. Her mind suddenly cleared and she was able to think clearly again.

"He told me that he was doing work for the Pope, to rid the world of all evil from hell. Carl told me that they found him on the steps of the Vatican's church and he didn't know anything about himself or where he came from. He had a ring that Dracula once wore, but I don't know how he ended up with—" She was cut short when Christian looked at the small window.

He walked over to it, but stopped halfway when he and Anna saw a large bat creature flying across it. Anna's heart leapt with joy knowing that Dracula was here to save her. Christian spun back around to Anna and smacked her in the face hard. More of the wall crumbled down her sides. She slid down the wall in pain as she cradled her face. "You know him!" he yelled at her.

Suddenly the door flung open. Both Anna and Christian looked around. Dracula stood in the door way not looking pleased. Anna wanted to run over to him, to kiss him for saving her. He walked around looking at the odd things in the room. "Haven't changed much have you Christian." Christian glared at Dracula. "I see you are still in the old torture methods we use to use on prisoners long ago, but all is fair if you get what you want out of them." He smiled at Christian with an evil fire hidden beneath his eyes.

"What are you doing here Dracula" Christian spoke cooly to him. Dracula walked towards Christian and stopped only a few inches away from him, obviously in his space. " I came to get my prisoner." He spoke to him now in a harsh tone. Anna's eyes widened to Dracula's remark. Was it apart of the plan to say that so she could get out or did he really mean it. Anna couldn't tell by it.

"Well, she is mine now." Christian spoke with a slight smirk on his face. Dracula looked at Anna and walked towards her and lifted her chin up, allowing her to stand up. Dracula looked in her eyes with nothing behind them now. "She really is a nuisance when she is locked up. She has already tried to escape too many times for me to remember, and has caused a lot of damage to my castles." He paused for a second looking back at Christian and then back to Anna, "She also has a tendency for getting hurt."

He glared at her harshly. She looked at him with fear in her eyes and regret on her face. "Now do you want her." Christian smiled and sat in a chair nearby, crossing his legs elegantly. "She knows things I do not." Dracula raised an eyebrow to him and walked in his direction. "Has she told you anything?" twirling his thumbs for a moment but then stopped, Christian replied, "Only that Van Helsing worked for the Pope, and the Vatican. He was found on their pathetic church of theirs and knew nothing of himself, and—" pausing for a moment looking at Dracula with a large smirk on his face, "And that he has your ring."

Dracula's smirk was wiped off his face. "Yes well, there is a long story that goes behind that ring." Christian still smirking looked straight at Dracula, "Trust me, I have time to listen." Dracula sat down in another chair sitting across from Christian. "He was partially immortal when I met him. That is why he knew so much about wars previous our time."

" He made a deal with God just as we had with the Devil to go against all evil. He started an army, just as he promised, to rid all evil. He trained with monks, samurai, gunmen, archer men, etc. When he destroyed most of us, he came across myself. Long before I met him I had won a battle against the Pope's second man, who wore his most sacred ring. The ring of Evil. It was a symbol that we would all be rid of. When I had killed him, I simply cut the finger off and took the ring."

Anna sat in her corner wide eyed, listening closely to every word and detail. "Van Helsing had heard about what he called, 'murderous attempt to go against the world.' I still laugh at his comment to this day. But anyways, he came and we fought. He was an excellent fighter at the stage he was at. As he fought against me, he managed to pin me down and cut my own finger and take my ring, hoping to avenge the Pope. Well obviously it grew back over time, but he still continued to try to fight me."

"Another fight we came across each other, I had managed to kill him, even though he was partially immortal. I had made the foolish mistake and forgot about the ring when I killed him. When he died he made a second deal with god and promised to kill me, anyways he was partially immortal, he just asked for greater power from him, which he got." Christian looked at his hands listening to Dracula's story.

"When he was resurrected back to earth, God put him on the Church's steps hoping he would follow the same path. The only different about him, was that he didn't remember his past, a sin God had given him for failing his task before. When he came to Transylvania under the Vatican's suspicious assumptions that he had business to be there, he got bit by the wolfman. At that moment, he was no longer pure of evil, but it now flowed in his blood. At that moment as well, the immortality broke apart making him only a wolfman. That is when I killed him and took Anna." when saying the last part he looked at Anna, who stood there in shock. She was trying to remember the dream and how he said Dracula was good and loved her. It was only a dream though, it wasn't really Van Helsing saying that, it was her heart.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok so I read your reviews...your gonna want to take them back, cause they are completely wong. Lol lets just say you'll be suprised at what I wrote. Thanks for the reviews though Ireally appreciate them. OHHH b the way, go to my profile an go to the link that is on the bottom of the page. Its**** a pictue that I made for my stoy to you knw give i a little visual.**

* * *

Dracula walked over to Anna and looked straight into her eyes. He talked to Christian, but still looked in her eyes, "You can have her though, I am in no need for her anymore." Anna's eyes widened. She shook her head. "No" she muttered. He said nothing to her but still spoke to Christian who stared at them from his chair. "She can be quiet a tease though. Never can seem to keep things together anymore." 

Dracula at that moment turned around and looked at Christian who was thinking over the possibility of taking Anna as a bride. "She is beautiful and would look perfect by my side." Anna now looked at Christian, but Dracula turned around. She closed her eyes, talking inside her mind. She got the similar feeling of fogginess, 'No please don't leave me here with him. I wasn't trying to run, you have to let me explain.' Dracula continued to stare at her, embracing her beauty.

'You lie Anna. You tried to run and now you get what you deserve. You've lost my love.' he spoke to her in her mind. 'Your now his' Dracula added. Tears were streaming down her face. She had finally felt true love for Dracula and now he through it away.

"Anna" spoke Christian from behind. She looked at him, "Come here" he demanded to her. She stopped short from walking past Dracula and whispered in his ear, "I still feel the same." His eyes grew icy as he watched her walk over to Christian. He looked at her intently. "You'll need new clothes." he spoke to her harshly. He got up and walked Anna down the winding stairs with Dracula behind her. She could feel his eyes on her.

He led them through a corridor until they reached a small room full of clothing. Christian searched through the rack of clothing and found a dress he liked. Dracula watched him pick out the dress for Anna. He knew he was a demanding individual, having everything he wanted and got it when he wanted.

Christian chose a gorgeous white dress, one that was not as revealing as Anna would have thought. Made a silky fabric of a beautiful shade a white, the straps looked like they were twisted like a rope. The stomach area looked as though it were wrinkled In a beautiful way. "The changing area is over there." He pointed to the back of the room that revealed a door.

Anna walked towards the door with the feeling of her being watched from behind. The room was like a closet, cramped and dark. It had no light but she was still able to change under the moonlight's rays. She could hear talking between them. The dress fit perfectly as she put it on. Finally urging herself to go out and face the both of them, she opened the door slowly.

At that moment, the other door opened and a beautiful woman came in. Her long bleach blonde hair was partially braided to the side hanging loosely by her neck. She had piercing black eyes and porcelain white skin. Dracula watched the woman. She walked by him smiling evilly to him, obviously teasing him. She walked towards Anna and started to play with her hair smiling at Anna now.

"This is Klarissa by the way." Christian spoke to Dracula as he noticed she was in the room. "You're a pretty one." She spoke cunningly in a french accent just like Christians.. Anna cringed at her touch hoping she would go away. She then moved on from Anna towards Dracula. "And this must be Count Vladislous Dracula." He smiled at her and kissed her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Klarissa." He spoke softly to her.

Dracula noticed Anna angered face and walked over to her first and looked at her. He touched her face, turning her head to see the large bruise on her face. "That's got to go" he muttered. He placed his hand there, but halfway of healing it, Anna slapped his hand away.

"Feisty one isn't she" Christian said to Dracula as he looked at her. Dracula glared at her as she did the same to him. "Well, I must be off Christian. I will talk to you at a later date, but now I think you should get more acquainted with Anna." He said it with a smirk to Anna. "Oh don't go." Klarissa said to him clinging on to him. "We could have so much fun." Anna could feel the rage soar through her body now. She wasn't even thinking when she shoved her old clothes in Dracula's hands with a smirk on her face, and walked over to Christian's side. Dracula held her clothes in his hand as his smirk disappeared.

"Dracula, you didn't tell me how obedient she is." as his arm slid around Anna's waist. She went along with the game, but felt uncomfortable. Dracula watched Anna as she glared at him, hoping it was hurting him somehow. "Well, you learn new things every day." He spoke cooly towards Anna. Her body told him that she was ok with leaving him, but her eyes told a completely different story. They looked hurt and frightened at the touch of Christian, his once partner in war.

"Good evening to you both" Dracula said walking out of the room, but kissed Klarissa's hand before leaving as she giggled. Anna felt her stomach drop when he left the room. She already regretted her actions, but knew it was too late now. Christian's hand had moved itself from her side to the middle of her stomach. She could feel his hot breath on her ear.

"Now you don't have to tell me about Van Helsing anymore, Dracula told me everything."He whispered in her ear in a sensual voice. "Why did you want to know about him." Christian chuckled slightly in her ear, now kissing her neck. "It was for business." Anna shuddered at his cold touch. It was just like Dracula's but it was completely different too. Klarissa was too busy looking at the dresses and her own to notice Anna and Christian.

Dracula held on to her as if she were the last diamond in the world, precious and delicately, but Christian was overbearing and controlled everything. She tried to pull away but he kept her from doing so. Until finally he allowed her to. She walked towards the other side of the room trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"You must be hungry." he said to her. She nodded her head in agreement. She hadn't realized how hungry she was, but the thirst overpowered her. He took her hand and led her through the castle to the kitchen, leaving Klarissa to amuse herself with the dresses.

It was a small kitchen with very little food of anything, but mostly bottles of blood. "I know there isn't much around here for you, but that can soon change." he said with a smirk on his face. Anna's fear grew. She didn't want to be with this man she hardly knew anymore, she wanted Dracula.

She had a piece of bread and cheese as they sat at the small kitchen table in the dark corner. She played with her fork as he stared at her. She tried to ignore him, but it seemed impossible to notice two eyes staring deeply at her. She looked out the window as boredom grew.

"Follow me" Christian said suddenly. Anna glared at the demand. She wasn't use to be demanded around, especially from a man. She followed him through up a flight of stairs. There at the end of the hallway was a single door. Christian opened it with the slightest touch of his fingers.

It was a largest bedroom Anna had ever seen. A large bed was in the middle with black and red silk covers and sheets covered in mounds of pillows with different designs on them. Large curtains hung carelessly on the large windows. A bathroom was on either side of the room. An area of the room had two walls partially covered in bookshelves and two armchairs with a large candle holder between them.

"You sleep over there with Klarissa." He pointed to the bed that she obviously had to share. A coffin laid on the other side of the room, big enough to fit at least three people. "And that is where I will sleep." he said as he noticed her staring at it.

He kissed her neck. His hands moving up and down her body and her acting as though she didn't notice him doing so. He turned her around and kissed her forcefully, allowing his tongue inside her mouth. She wanted to scream but didn't when he let go of her. "Good night." he whispered into her ear. His hands slowly left her body as she stood there dumbstruck with what happened. She stood in the middle of the room wondering what was next for her.


	22. Chapter 22

Anna sat on the bed, watching the sun rise. Neither Klarissa or Christian had come in. She only hoped it would stay that way. The previous night went through her mind like a movie. She didn't want to leave Dracula, or have him be mad at her. 'Dracula' she said inside her mind, hoping he was listening. Nothing.

She sighed in tears as she felt her eyes building up with them. She laid on the bed hugging the pillow next to her, hoping that somehow her life would just end. The door from behind opened. A stream of light came through, casting already two familiar shadows.

Anna acted as though she was asleep, hoping they would not disturb her. She could hear Klarissa and Christian kissing each other as they walked towards the coffin. Anna closed her eyes hoping it would just go away. She hoped for a lot right now, but knew that nothing good were to come. Her mind started to clear as her eyes stayed closed, to the point where she was fast asleep with last minute tears streaming down to the pillow.

Anna awoke to the giggles of Klarissa. She opened her eyes slowly to find Klarissa laying next to her only inches away staring straight at her. "Hello Anna." She said girlishly. Anna's eyes widened in shock of the rude awakening. Slowly getting up from the bed, she rested her face in her hands. "Oh there is a spill in the kitchen, can you clean it up dear?" Anna turned around to face Klarissa. She was confused. "What?" She muttered to her. "Oh surely the master told you." Looking at her hopefully Klarissa's face grew to a smile. "Your our new servant girl."

Anna shook her head ins disbelief. "Wait...What?" She asked demandingly. Now she knew what the smile was about. "But he said that I was sleeping here, and these are my clothes." Klarissa interrupted Anna with shrieking giggles. "No silly. You slept here tonight because we were getting your bed, and those clothes are servant clothing." Anna closed her eyes, not believing what she was hearing.

"The scrub brush and bucket are already downstairs." Anna groaned at the thought of cleaning with her being so tired emotionally. She walked down the staircase that immediately lead her to the kitchen. She had hoped she was in the right kitchen, but decided it was when she gasped in shock.

A broken wine bottle full of blood spilled slowly on the hard ground, with blood splattered across the cabinets and table. Then the rushing memory of Dracula and her in the kitchen, when the same thing happened, but she freaked out about it. She wanted to cry now. She wanted to be held in his arms.

She slowly bent down and started to scrub the blood away with the small brush and rag. It seemed to take all night before she was finished. Her back ached with pain and her hair was dirty with sweat and blood. Her hands were stained red for the time being.

Slowly she got up, with her back doing the same reluctantly. She turned around to see Christian standing behind her. "Fine work I must admit." Anna glared at him. He walked closer to her, almost touching her once white dress. He lifted her chin, but she disobeyed by moving out of his grasps. His eyes were cold and icy. He put his hand back down and walked away saying to her at the door way, "The library needs to be dusted down by the end of the day."

Anna continued to glare at him as he left the room. After getting up to leave she realized that she didn't know where the library was. Her chest heaved as she began to cough. She leaned against the table to catch her breath, assuming she swallowed air or something.

It seemed to be no library when she was searching throughout the whole castle. Every door she seemed to try seemed to be locked or not the right room she was looking for. Finally, on the third floor, the very last door at the end of one of the long corridors, she found the library. It looked to be untouched for centuries. The fireplace wood was covered in insect habitats, and the books slowly were falling apart.

She started from one corner to the next, taking the books individually dusting the covers. By the time she had finished, the sun had already risen for an hour and she didn't know where she was going to sleep. Dusting the sofa a little more than anything else, she laid down in it.

"Wake up Anna!" screamed Klarissa. She seemed angry at her. "Go fetch some blood for the master." Anna noticed there was a small gash across her cheek that was already healing. Trying to find her way back to the kitchen gave her little difficulty because she had spent so much time around the castle looking for the library that she knew where everything was by now.

She reached the kitchen and grabbed a large bottle of blood. She cringed at the thought of what was in there, but she thought of all the worse things she had seen, let alone touched and suddenly she felt better. She walked back up to the room fast trying not to trip over her dress.

She knocked twice. "Come in!" Christian yelled. Anna entered in the room and handed him the bottle of blood. He looked at it, raising an eyebrow. "I am not a poor man." he spoke to her devilishly. He stared at her, wondering if she would get what he was asking for. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the brandy set and poured blood in a small glass. She handed it to him with no expression on her face.

He slurped it down slowly enjoying the taste of it. Anna began to leave, but his hand held her back. She looked at him and took her hand back quickly, leaving the room without looking back, listening to him laugh.

The next week had passed of her doing more and more chores and her steadily growing more and more tired. She coughed worse and worse since she had gotten here. 'It's just a cold' she told herself. When she was cleaning the floor of the main entrance, she heard a familiar voice coming from the side door. She brushed it off to the side, thinking it was her imagination. "I'll be back in a few." Said another voice. This one piece of dirt seemed like it would never come out as she scrubbed it vigorously. She finally grew angry and through the brush at the other end of the hall and letting out a sigh of frustration.

Dracula stood in the doorway talking to one of the butlers, rushing out of the room to get Christian. Dracula noticed a young woman in the middle of the floor scrubbing it angrily at it. He didn't recognize her until her hair slowly fell out of the bun, revealing the gorgeous brown hair. 'Anna' his mind thought.

He watched her throw the brush at the other end of the hall. She was obviously frustrated with whatever she was doing. He wanted to go to her and talk to her, but then remembered what happened. He turned around and looked at a painting nearby but lost interest when her heard coughing from Anna. It grew from a small cough to a rapid overwhelming cough. He rushed over to her as she began to stand up, but fall.

He caught her just in time, before she would hit the floor. She continued to cough more and more, unable to stop. She didn't even notice who it was, but she couldn't when she fell into unconsciousness in his arms.

Christian waled in the room. "What the hell" He asked when he found Dracula holding Anna. "She's sick. Go grab a wet cloth, she's burning up" Dracula commanded to Christian. He head quickly was sweating. Within seconds Christian was back with a wet cloth. Dracula sat with Anna on the floor until she woke up a few minutes later.

Anna woke up to see Dracula over her pressing a cooling cloth on her head. She got up from his arms and shoved him to the side. She got up, still feeling energized enough to do anything, as if nothing had happened, she shoved her way past Christian, but her stopped her short. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him, as Dracula got up from the clean floor. "Apologize." Christian commanded to her.

She stared at Dracula as he glared at her. He had tried to help her, but she shoved him to the side like a rag doll. "APOLOGIZE!" Christian yelled in her ear. Dracula still waiting for it. Christian, who's hand was still grasped around hers squeezed it hard. Hiss nails dug in her skin, blood started to pour form her. She winced in pain, "Sorry" She managed to say through the pain. He let got of her and she ran of to her room with Dracula and Christian watching her leave, both craving her insanely at that moment.


	23. Chapter 23

Dracula watched Anna run down the hall, running away form him. He craved her more than ever, but he felt Christian's lust for her as well. Dracula shot an evil glare at Christian, "You may not harm her anymore." He said with his finger raised at Christian. Anger rose between them, but Dracula was the first to leave."Trust me, she is mine." Christian muttered under his breath, with an evil smirk smeared on his face.

Anna started to cough again as she ran from her nightmares. They were not as violent as they were before. She leaned against the nearest wall to catch her breath. She walked towards the kitchen to find a chore to keep her busy from her wandering mind. Dracula held her like he use to and she wanted it more, but she was still too angry at him to go back.

She cut up a piece of French bread that was not going to be used for dinner that night, but that was all she could find. She cut it with all her anger, making a large thumping sound as she went along. "Anna." Spoke a familiar voice. Dracula stood in the kitchen on the other side. She didn't turn around, too frightened to look at him again. She stopped cutting the bread and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Anna" he spoke again demanding her to answer. "Go away." she mumbled against her tears. She could feel his eyes on her back. Her eyes began to water, but she held them back. She could hear his footsteps close in to her. He placed his cold hand on hers. His hand was twice as large as her own, hiding hers completely. It was pale and white against her tanned hand. She moved it from under him.

"Just leave" She commanded to him, with a glare on her face. He glared back. "You do what he says and you wont have to suffer as much. That is my only advise." She continued to glare at him. He left her with no warning. She turned around to see if he was still there, but all she heard was a beating of wings in the air.

* * *

Anna had thought she met the most annoying person before when she was 10 but her thoughts changed immediately when she met Klarissa. She giggled in high pitched tones over nothing, and asked idiotic questions towards Anna and Christian. "How does it feel to still be mortal?" She asked Anna one day as she was making Klarissa's bed.

She looked at Klarissa, with a look of 'how could you ask such things?' Her eyebrow lifted high on her forehead while making the bed. "Weren't you one once." Anna asked annoyingly. Klarissa serious with her question replied back, "Yes but that was many years ago, and I can't remember what its like." Anna stopped and wiped her head that was full of sweat form the long days work and stood looking at Klarissa for a moment thinking of the right words to use.

"It's like being you. You just don't have as much power, you can feel your heart race in your chest when you run, and feel it skip a beat when your frightened." Klarissa smiled foolishly to Anna. "If I remember correctly, I think I was your age when Christian turned me."

Anna didn't know how to reply to her statement. "Yes, I remember it now!" She said excitingly, continuing her story. "I was a servant girl like you, when he talked to me during one of my chores. We talked forever until I saw the enormous bed and hopped right in!" Anna looked at her with a questioning look on her face. She acted as though she was proud of her being a slut to 'him'.

"Interesting" Anna replied cooly to her. Klarissa giggled as she told more disturbing stories towards Anna. Anna still didn't know how to reply to them all, and kept quiet as she finished cleaning the room. "What did you mean by Still?" Anna askedher again realizing what she had said. Klarissa looked ather as if she were dumb, "What do you mean when you said, 'How does it feel to be mortal STILL?'" Klarissa mearly raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off with only saying, "It means what I say." Anna looked at her withconfusion in her eyes. The sun was beginning to rise high in the mountains. "Well I'm off to bed." Klarissa said stupidly. She walked by her coffin and slipped in with Anna out of the door before the coffin was even shut.

Anna walked down the sunlit halls with a broom in one and a rag in the other. She walked towards her bedroom, the farthest one and the most likely the coldest one. It was a small room with a dirty bed and a broken down night table with a low dim lit candle on it.

She laid down and rested, her eyes feeling like they had the weight of a horse on each of them. Her deep breathing intrigued Christian to visit Anna, avoiding the suns rays of light. He slipped into her room and watched her, with her back turned towards him. He wanted to touch her warm skin, but she stirred in her sleep, leaving him no decision to leave.

Anna awoke with a loud crash outside her door. She ran out with her dress snagging in the door, almost breathless at the sudden wake to see Henry, one of the butlers standing in the middle of the room. His frail and old figure hunched over while he picked up pieces of broken glass of what seemed to be a vase.

"Are you ok." He nodded, "Just old man's hands that all deary." She smiled at him. He was a sweet old man that she enjoyed talking to. He reminded her of her grandfather. 'Oh no' her mind screamed. Her chest seemed to close on her. She started to cough roughly, but it passed within a few seconds. "Are you ok?" Henry asked her. She nodded, still trying to finish up the cough while picking up the pieces.

"HENRY!" came a call from the other corridor. Christian was calling him. Henry smiled down at Anna, "Do you think?" Before he could finish the sentence, Anna nodded her head and reassured him it was ok. She picked up the mess and grabbed the broom to sweep up the remainder glass.

Another few days went by that were some what peaceful. She had not seen Christian, but Klarissa annoyed her deeply with all the love stories she had. Anna simply said yes and no to her questions and rarely stated her opinion.

One night as she was doing the dishes, she could hear an argument in the dining room between Christian and Klarissa.

"_What the hell is wrong with you to be telling her about me!"_

"_I don't know, your not exactly the best person to talk to!"_ Klarissa yelled back at him.

"_You know better than that! You know what it could do for my future!"_

_"Your Future!? What about mine?"_

"_Your future doesn't matter! Your just another slut on my to do list of the evening."_

Christian said cooly to her. He heard the clash of a hand hitting another being wich made Anna jump out of her skin. Anna was now leaning against the swinging door, trying to listen to them, but the door came forward quickly. Anna stumbled with a dish still in her hand, nearly dropping it.Christian stood there in front of her. Anna's eyes filled with fear. He eyed her, looking up and down her body. He came closer to her glaring at her with all the rage in the world. She looked down. He touched her arm and she dropped the dish.

"Sorry" she muttered while picking up the small pieces. "Sorry what" Christian said through gritted teeth. "Sorry Master." Anna spoke softly. Christian walked away from her still in a rage, toppling things down on his way to his chambers. Loud crashes were heard from a distant as Anna continued to do the dishes.


	24. Chapter 24

Anna spent the rest of the night picking up broken glass and tapestry after Christian had his rant down to his room. She rolled her eyes when she heard him roar with anger. The sun was just beginning to rise when she finally laid her head on her flat pillow and was in a deep sleep.

The next few days seemed very strange to Anna. Klarissa didn't talk to her anymore since the fight but gave her looks of hope and worry that she wanted to talk. Christian was not seen from a high tower in the east wing for days, with a occasional roar from his anger.

Klarissa always stood by Anna as she scrubbed the floor. "Were you ever in love once?" Anna stopped scrubbing the floor for a moment both surprised that Klarissa had finally talked to her and the set back of the question. "Once" Anna replied cooly to her. "I thought I was in love too," Klarissa said pausing for a moment. "Before Christian you know. His name was Alexander. He was the farm boy of our village." She went on talking about him as Anna held back tears.

"But he died centuries ago though. He got trapped in a large storm and died in the street from the cold." Anna continued scrubbing the floor in the same spot as she tried to ignore Klarissa. Klarissa waited for Anna to tell her story, but Anna was reluctant until she felt as though it were required in their conversation. "It was a man that I hardly knew at first, but he knew more of me than I did. He was sent to protect me. We talked for hours and practiced our fighting against each other. He understood me, but he...he..." Anna choked back her feelings. "He was bitten by a werewolf, and Dracula killed him."

Klarissa looked down at Anna with guilt in her face, understanding that she was not ready to talk about it. Anna continued to scrub the floor. "Well, I am going out to feed. I will talk to you later." Klarissa said, just as Anna was finishing. Another roar of anger was heard from a distant. She looked at the large grandfather clock. 'Damn, 8 o' clock.' she thought to herself. It was time for Christian's blood, the worst part of the day.

Hurrying down the stairs to get the blood she searched the dark cellar. It smelled of must and seemed to have never ending cobwebs. She looked in one corner. No blood. She looked in the other. Still no blood. Her heart was starting to race. She looked at the other side of the room, still no blood. She leaned against the wall to try to think if there was any anywhere else. Another roar was heard from above.

Anna hurried back up the stairs and up three flights to reach Christian's room. She knocked on the door lightly. "What!" yelled Christian. Anna slowly walked in. "We...uh...We..." She stuttered as she talked sensing his anger. "What!" He yelled again. "We are out of blood Master." He looked at her from his study area of his room. "Have you checked the cellar?" He asked gritting his teeth. "Yes" She replied quickly.

"Well, I guess we are just going to have to find an alternative solution then." He walked closer to Anna as she stepped back from him. She feared him more than anything else in her life, even Dracula. She ran into the door. He was still drawing closer to her. His eyes looking down at her.

She was speechless and scared. She prayed in her mind that he would not turn her. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tight. Anna winced in pain as he began to whisper to her. "I can feel your blood raging through your body." Anna wanted to move her hand out of his grip but her body wouldn't move.

He raised her wrist and began to kiss it gently. Her heart was pounding against her chest as he smelled the vanilla essence. He slowly let his canines run over her wrist as blood began to trickle down slowly. He smiled at her as she stared at him in fear.

He could taste, and smell the blood. It was better than he had imagined. It was so fresh and pure. He slowly placed her hand by her side with her breathing hard. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine him not there. He kissed her lips roughly, though she did not return it. He stepped back a few feet, "You must order more blood by tomorrow." Anna nodded her head in agreement and ran out of the room, still feeling her chest swell with her heart.


	25. Chapter 25

Anna tried to avoid Christian as much as possible but felt as though she could not get away from him. She had two long scratches down her wrist that gave her the chilling memory each time she looked down at it. He said things that frightened Anna of what he was possibly capable of doing to her. He teased her by cornering her against the wall threatening to turn her.

"Ahh Count, you're here finally." Anna heard Christian said as she prepared blood for the both of them in the kitchen. Her heart pounded against her chest in fear to see Dracula once again. She had recently gotten a new dress, though it looked as though a real slave dress it was much cleaner than the white one that was now a dark pink from blood and grime.

With the tray in her hand she walked gracefully in the room, Dracula looking at a map with his back turned to her, and Christian sitting in a armchair writing down something on a piece of parchment.

She walked towards Dracula first, not looking him in the eyes but the wall next to her as she handed him the blood. His fingers wrapped around hers on the glass, as she handed it to him. Quickly she took it back with him staring at her.

She then handed it to Christian. He drank a small sip before making a disgruntle look towards her. "This is cold!" He exclaimed towards her. She looked across her shoulder a bit, trying not to make contact with him. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Get me more." He gritted through his teeth. Roughly letting her go she walked out of the room. Dracula stared at Christian. "What did she do?" Christian smiled at Dracula with an evil smirk, "Nothing, absolutely nothing. I just like to see her eyes flash in fear. Quiet amusing I must say." He laughed at his own game as Dracula small fake laughed.

"Where is your restroom?" Dracula asked. "Oh where are my manors, it's right outside the corridor, take a sharp right and at the end of the hall." Dracula nodded at the instructions and left the room. He hurried down the hall towards the kitchen. He found Anna slowly pouring another bottle of blood in the wine glass. He crept up towards her, with her not hearing him.

A white ghostly hand was placed on hers as they both poured the drink. Anna placed the bottle down, and finally looked him in his eyes. He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head. "I'm sorry Anna, I should have listened to you." He spoke softly towards her. "But you didn't. That's what matters now." She walked away with the glass in hand.

Dracula came in the room shortly after Anna in the room. Christian was some what satisfied with the blood Anna gave him. "Well Dracula we have business to talk about." Christian said eyeing Anna who immediately took the direction towards the door. She could hear the muffling sounds of voices and footsteps as she waited outside the door, but left within a few moments.

She had nothing to do, and was not tired enough to lie down. Klarissa had been gone for nearly a week on her own business so Anna had no idiotic stories to listen to as she did chores. But now she had no chores. She wandered the long hallways looking for something to do.

She reached a door on the 3rd floor that she had never been through. She realized it was the study area Christian was always in and had forbid her to go in. Adrenaline shot through her body as she touched the door. She waited a moment by the door taking in all her fears and ignoring them all at once.

The door slowly slid open with a small creaking sound. It was dark in the room, but a candle was found in the distance. She walked towards it with ease as her eyes quickly adjusted. She lit all the other candles she could find in the room. Stacks of papers were everywhere with books ripped in half lying on the ground and others opened to certain pages.

"_As a merciful god towards the demons of hell, it is known if he is killed, all his kind will _

_parish from the earth as well. Though he has various second names, he is known mostly as The _

_prince of darkness. Hardly showing any emotion towards his victims, he is also known not to _

_have any emotion consisting within his forsaken body. He has prowled many women taking the _

_only few to live with him and be his personal pleasure, many of them do not survive for more _

_than two centuries. His un dead children are currently in a unknown area, that of which a mortal _

_has not found since Horace Valerious, King of the Gypsies." _

Anna read the book in shock. Her grandfather had found it, and so had she. The statements about Dracula the book said seemed true about him at the moment, but Anna began to think. He cared for her and saved her in most situations, but then bitterness filled her. He had not saved her from this. She slammed the book shut and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Dracula was walking out of the room still talking to Christian who was following. "I suppose I will talk more business with you tomorrow." Christian nodded as Anna watched from the corner. Christian walked towards Anna's direction as Henry led Dracula out. "We'll talk tomorrow." He whispered to her.

The sun was rising and Christian walked off to bed. Anna stood in her spot for what seemed to be forever. Henry walked towards Anna as he saw her fear. "Are you ok?" Anna nodded not able to talk in shock. He knew what she had just done.

The day crept by so slow Anna thought she was about to burst. Finally the sun set and Christian was up. She began her usual chores of scrubbing the floor when she could feel a pair of eyes staring down at her. "Get up" Said a voice from behind her. Anna got up quickly and turned around to see Christian standing there. He grabbed both of her wrists and started to drag her through the halls.

"Let go! Your hurting me!" Anna screamed at him. He kept dragging her through the castle until they reached his chambers. He kicked the door roughly and through Anna to the large bed. She hit it with a thud as he pried over her. "I thought I told you to NEVER go in my study!" He screamed at her. She burst to tears as he lectured her.

"You think I don't fucking notice you going through my things. Or fooling around with him?" He implied it towards her harshly. She sat up from the bed and looked at him. "I'm sorry." She muttered. He raised her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Yes, You will be sorry." He muttered towards her.

He shoved her back down on the bed and kissed her roughly. Her lips, already swollen. She swung her arms to stop him, but he pinned them down. He forced his tongue into her mouth. He pressed up against her body hard, keeping her pinned completely. 'NO!' her mind screamed. He started to unbutton his shirt as he kissed her roughly. She tried to scream, but his lips prevented her.

His shirt was now off. He ripped the corset off her body and threw it to the ground. Her chest began to close again and she had to cough but Christian prevented her. He slowly moved from her mouth and kissed her neck. "Help!" Anna screamed. "You can not be heard." Christian spoke mockingly. The doors suddenly closed on their own. He kissed her shoulder as she struggled against him. His hands moved up and down her body, then up her thigh, under her skirt.

Her mind screamed 'NO' as he kissed her and caressed her roughly, positioning himself. Suddenly the doors opened again, nearly falling off the hinges. "What the Fuck?" Christian said turning around now facing Dracula. His face filled with anger, Dracula backhanded him across the room. He saw Anna gasping for breath that she had been deprived from for so long. She laid on the bed coughing roughly. He walked towards Christian. and grabbed him by the neck, throwing him up against the wall. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU CHRISTIAN!" Dracula roared in his face.

Christian began to laugh. "Your not honestly protecting that slut of yours." Dracula's eyes turned to fire. He threw him out of the window and onto the balcony. Christian slowly stood up, stumbling though from the impact. He was still laughing at Dracula. "You think I was an idiot Christian? You think I didn't know about you rebelling against me. Why you tortured Anna and why you locked yourself up in your studies for so long. Inviting me to ridiculous dinners." Christian looked Dracula straight in the eyes, "I have every reason to. I was your partner in the war against man kind, and what do I get. I get nothing. No Glory or fame known as the Dark Prince. I deserve more than you." He lounged at Dracula with a punch but Dracula stopped him.

Anna could hear the crunching of bones and blood over her deadly coughs. Minutes went by and then no sound, except for Anna coughing. A cold hand was placed on her shoulder and turned her around. Dracula was now sitting at the foot of the bed. He cradled her in his arms for hours as she cried away her pain.


	26. Chapter 26

Anna cried deeply in Dracula's arms, washing away all her pain with her tears. He rocked her back and forth as if she was a child. Kissing the top of her head, he smelled in the fine scent from her hair. She clutched on to him as they sat on the edge of the bed, Dracula beginning to speak.

"Anna, I meant no harm towards you. I have a weak mind and heart when I think of you. I loose my temper and do things the Devil himself wouldn't do, and I apologize. I did not know Christian was this kind of a man when I left you here, he has changed over the centuries and anger was built up between us. I want to take away all your pain Anna, I really do." He paused looking down at Anna. She listened closely as she laid her head on his muscular chest. "I promise you, I shall never make the same mistake and if I do, I will sacrifice all I have for you, including my unforsaken life."

Anna breathed heavily as she heard his words. She wanted to kiss the cold dead lips that sent fire throughout her body. She looked up at him with tears drying on her face. He wiped them away but she stopped him short when her lips embraced with his. The passion and love she gave him was all she could ever give.

Dracula pulled away from Anna looking deeply in her eyes. "Let me take you home." He asked her. She nodded her head and clung on to him while they flew through the night sky. The cold breeze felt good against Anna's sweating body. She closed her watering eyes as they flew together. They finally reached Castle Frankenstein's long stairs up to the castle. Anna had partially fallen asleep in his arms, but felt instant warmth when she woke up. She was lying on her bed with Dracula slowly laying her on it, trying not to wake her up. She looked at him. His skin glowed with the fire behind him and his hair dangling in his face.

Anna clutched onto his arm, "Don't leave" She whispered, tired as she was. He smiled at her softly and kissed her hand, "Never" He replied sensually. He walked around the bed to the other side and gently laid down next to Anna. She rested her head on his chest, as he listened to her peaceful, steady heartbeat. He stroked her gorgeous hair as she closed her eyes, resting. "I'm Sorry." She murmured to him. He stopped stroking her hair for a moment but started again. "For what?" He asked back. "For leaving the castle. I never wanted to run, I just wanted to know what it was like to be out in the world again, with the sun on my back once more." He kissed her head gently, "It is all right, it is me who should be apologizing. I never gave you the chance to speak, and I let my anger get the better of me. I love you more than anything I have ever loved before and losing you is like losing my heart again."

Anna sat up and looked deep in his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. He immediately returned the kiss. They sat there devouring each other for only a few minutes when Anna pulled back. She rested her head again on his chest. Her eyes grew heavy from the long night and soon fell asleep with Dracula by her side.

The next evening was fresh with a warm early spring breeze flowing evenly throughout the room. Anna awoke with Dracula no longer on her side. She sighed to herself, wishing he was stoll there. But then footsteps were heard from a distance. They grew louder with every passing second and Dracula emerged from the door with a tray of food. He smiled down at her and sat next to her on the bed. "I assumed you would be hungry." She smiled knowing that he never really left her. She nodded her head and looked down at the food. Fresh eggs and toast laid on one plate, with jam and butter on another. "Thank you." She whispered, her voice ruff from the early morning wake up.

She ate gracefully taking in small bites. Dracula watched her deeply. She pushed the plate aside with her fork and napkin on top, turning to look in his eyes. "Who made this?" She asked curiously. Dracula had a grin plastered on his face, "I did." Anna's eyes widened at the thought he could make food so delicious. "Really, I would have never guessed." She replied back at him with a smirk also plastered on her face.

"Well dead or not, I was once human and had to cook to stay alive believe it or not." Anna smiled greatly, "And you didn't have your wife cook it for you?" His head dropped a little but he turned to look at her again, "I never had a wife before, only a lover." his grin shrunk in size. Anna cocked an eyebrow at the thought of him never having a wife. She could hardly believe it.

She moved the tray on the beside table and turned to face him. "Tell me about your lover." She asked cooly. Dracula rested against the headboard with Anna resting her head on his chest, stroking his cold hand. "She was a young woman." He started to say, "With the beauty of the sunset upon a desert hill and had the wits of a philosopher. When I had met her formally, I felt as though my insides were on fire. Since the day she beamed her lively eyes on my own dead ones, I knew we were meant to be." Anna continued to stroke his hand, listening closely to his romantic words. "She hardly knew a thing about me, but I felt as though I knew her better than she knew herself. I was watching her one afternoon and I saw her smile for the first time, and my heart gave a jolt. At that point, I knew she was more than just a silly crush I had, but someone who I would give everything to in a piercing second."

"She denied me for so long I felt as though my heart was torn in two. But I was determined to show her true feelings." Anna stopped stroking his hand, now knowing who he was talking about. She sat up and looked him in his eyes and kissed him devilishly. Her moist lips rested on his cheek and then his ear. He could hear her breathing heavily, but that was overcome by her words trailing behind it. "I love you." She whispered.

She continued to kiss his as his kisses grew passionately. His lips caressed her cheek when he whispered back in her ears, "I love you more than life itself." Anna pulled back and looked in his eyes and then leaned back in to kiss him. More words seeped through his mouth, "Anna, will you be my wife?"


	27. Chapter 27

Anna felt taken back. There was a feeling in her stomach of a sudden jolt of surprise. She didn't know whether to smile or cry. She wanted to but thoughts raced through her mind. Was it going against God if she were to marry him, what would their futures be if they were together. Would he bite her if she were married, or would their children be born dead or alive.

She hesitated at the answer. Dracula sat up looking in her eyes. He began to read her mind as she stared down at his hand. "Anna" he called her, trying to get her out of her thoughts. He lifted her chin to look at her. Confusion was set beneath her eyes. "We can talk it through if you want before we decide on anything." She shook her head in defiance. "No, I do want to marry you, I just don't know." Anna was looking down again playing with the sheets in her hands. His heart gave a half leap in his heart, but knew what troubled her.

"I promise not to sacrifice you to the devil, nor will are children be dead if you choose to stay mortal." He looked deeply in her eyes as he lifted her chin once more. "Yes, but sooner or later I am going to grow old and you will stay young." Dracula gave a small laugh towards Anna, "I am already old" Anna still had fear hidden within her eyes even though the joke seemed to lighten them up a bit. She wanted him, she wanted him more than anything, but there were so many fears surrounding the thoughts, she didn't know how to answer.

She rested her head back on his toned chest, thinking things through. She wished at that moment that she would allow herself to say yes immediately, but something held her back. Dracula stroked her hair as she closed her eyes. He knew it would be hard for her to answer such a question. He was asking so much from her by a simple question, and now felt guilt lurking within his stomach. He sat there with Anna for hours, enjoying her warmth against his cold flesh. The candles in the room slowly melted away to almost nothing until the room was no longer silent.

"Yes." She muttered to him, still resting her head on his chest. It took Dracula a moment to realize what she had just said. She lifted her head and was now looking at him. A smiled was painted on his face as he saw her innocense shine through her eyes. She truly accepted him for what he was, and allowed herself to love him, instead of ignoring her own heart. He leaned into her and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss quickly. His hands cupped her face as her own ran against his chest, feeling his muscles. His hand roamed down her thigh and back up her chest, feeling every curve he could embrace. Anna could feel his body slowly lean onto hers pushing her down against the bed. Still kissing each other as though they had been gone from one another for years, Anna could feel his hands still wandering throughout her body. Soon he stopped, unbuttoning his shirt, revealing what Anna could only dream of a perfect body. Her hands brushed up and down them, but stopped at his shoulders and he began at his belt. She stopped the kiss, breathless from the lack of air.

"Not until the wedding night." She spoke softly to him. A small growl escaped form his panting lips. "It better be soon then, I don't know how long I can resist." Anna kissed his cheek and slowly worked her way down to his moist lips, then pulling away, obviously teasing him. Another growl came from him as he bent down to kiss her again on the neck. She tasted so sweet to him, it was the hardest thing to resist was to not show her what he could truly do. "You are such a tease, letting a man suffer like this." Dracula spoke beneath her neck. Anna grinned, "It's only traditional." Putting her hands back on his shoulders she lifted them a bit just so he would look at her. More loose hair was dangling in his face, with his lips seeming to tremble a bit, wanting so bad to kiss her. "We need to talk about the wedding." She said with now a serious look on her face. Dracula rolled off her, lying down next to her. His chest was heaving up and down.

"What do we need to talk about." He asked. Anna scooted closer to him, resting her head next to his.

"Where are we going to have it?" Anna asked. Dracula, who was looking up then, was now looking down at her.

"Wherever you would please." Anna still looked deeply at him.

"I want to get married in the old Budapest palace."

Dracula smiled, "Why?"

"Because that's where I fell in love with you for the first time."

"Mmmmm...Sounds perfect." Dracula said leaning in with a kiss for her. "Now, when would you like the wedding?"

"Summer." Anna said in a confident voice. Dracula looked at Anna with surprise in his eyes.

"You do know that is four months from now, at least the beginning of it is." a misunderstood tone was in his voice. "I know." Anna said. Dracula smiled with doubt now appearing, "But that is four months."

"Yes I think we established that."

"But that means for four months I have to not..." Anna cut him off

"Exactly. It will show me how much you love and respect me." Dracula's face now appeared exhausted trying to grasp the idea of him not sleeping with her, even though they were so close and he was ready. Dracula looked back up at the ceiling, not believing this was happening. He knew it was a game, a test of some sort, but it was evil as hell. "Anyways," Anna began to speak, "It would be so much more easier to take my clothes off in the summer's heat rather than the spring's cold."

A smirk appeared on his face as he began to imagine what could possible happen on that night. "You are truly evil, you know that right." He said to her, turning his head to look at her. She leaned in to kiss, speaking softly when she could, "It's called love."

Dracula pulled back from her with a bigger smirk on his face. "Now I have something I want to establish." Anna looked at him wondering what he could be thinking."I want you to move into my chambers by tonight." Anna raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Is that all?" Dracula still smiled evilly down at her, leaning in to kiss her. His tongue slipped in her mouth and explored new areas as they lay in bed. Her hands once again began to wander across his toned chest as his wandered up and down her sides. A sudden lightheaded feeling came upon Anna, but she didn't care. Soon the bed beneath them felt different and the sheets were no longer cotton, but silk. Anna stopped the kiss and looked around. They were no longer in her bed, but rather in Dracula's.

"Perfect." she muttered to him. They laid in each other's arms enjoying one another for an hour or so. Anna sat up slowly, feeling the lightheaded feeling once again. "I am going to bathe." She said to him, crawling over him, walking towards the bathroom. He watched her as she closed the door behind her. It was by far the largest bathroom Anna had ever been in. A large bathtub in one corner, covered in peach colored tile and golden faucet and handles. Then on the other side was a shower with a golden glass door. **(A.N. I know there weren't any showers at the time, but bear with me on this one.)** It was large enough to easily fit three people, and still not be cramped in. Anna reached inside the shower, turning on the hot water that spilled from above. Slowly she undressed herself to nothing. Stepping in the shower gave her a sigh of relief. The warmth of the steam and water allowed her to enjoy it to the fullest.

Dracula laid on the bed watching the steam slowly rise from beneath the door. 'She must be taking a shower' he said to himself. Getting up from the bed, he walked gracefully towards the door, cracking it a bit to see if she was in or not. He could see her clothes skewed across the floor and her boots in the corner. Looking around the corner, he could see the womanly shape of her body through the steamy glass. He stepped in the bathroom lightly hoping she wouldn't notice. Anna looked in the corner of the shower at the different soaps. Trying to decide which one to choose a soft voice came from behind her, "The red rose smells the best." Anna turned around shocked that he was able to get in the bathroom without her noticing. Dracula stood there in the shower, naked and slowly moving towards Anna, whose hands were covering all they could. "Do you honestly think that I will go through life without seeing you this beautiful." He placed his hands on her arms that covered her chest and pelvic area. "We had an agreement, I'm not sleeping with you until our wedding." She said to him sternly. Slowly he pushed her arms down, allowing her to be fully revealed. "I am not doing anything allowing you to lose your virginity am I." He spoke softly to her. He bent down to kiss her on the lips, but she seemed hesitant. Still he continued to kiss her in the shower, persistent in letting her kiss him back freely.

Anna pulled back, picking up the soap bottle and allowing a little on her hand. Dracula watched her, ready to see her bathe, but it turned to be different. She placed her hands against his cool chest with the soap, rubbing softly on his chest. He watched her hand move gracefully across him. He stepped into the water when she was done, and poured some soap on his hands as well. She turned around to face her back towards him. The cold hands moved across her back gently. His hands moved towards her neck, as well as his lips. Ignoring the sour taste of the soap he kissed her gently on her neck. His hands moved to her front, pulling her closer to him. Anna turned her neck more so that her lips interfered with his kisses on her neck. His tongue once again was exploring her mouth as she gladly did the same with his. Dracula turned her back around towards him, so it was easier to kiss her. Slowly she drew closer towards the wall of the shower. Her back now pressed upon it as he kissed her devilishly. The water pouring down on both of them suddenly stopped. Dracula looked up wondering what happened. Then he looked at Anna who he then noticed had her hand placed upon one of the golden knobs. She moved across the shower towards the door, opening it and taking a pearly white towel, wrapping it around her. Dracula did the same as he stared at her beauty. He watched her ring out her hair of water on the mat. He could only imagine what she would look like on their wedding day, but more of their wedding night.


	28. Chapter 28

Dracula stood in the bathroom, leaning against the marble counter with his arms crossed looking at Anna ring out her hair. "What are you staring at?" she asked him fiercely. Dracula beamed a small laugh and walked towards her, grabbing a hold of her wrists, bringing them up to his chest. She looked in his cold blue eyes as he spoke to her, "What is not to stare at?" Anna raised an eyebrow at his seduce full words to her. "You certainly have a way with words." Dracula leaned in to her face, only a few centimeters from her lips before saying, "I have a way with many things." Her hands were tense when he grabbed them, but now they were relaxed against his chest. His moist lips embraced in hers. His tongue parted her lips, allowing him to explore in her mouth.

Anna pulled away from his powerful lips, almost gasping for air. "I need a nightgown." Dracula moved her wet hair from her face, letting go of one of her wrists, but leading her out of the room with the other. They walked towards the familiar closet full of clothing of both the brides from before and his own clothing. "You may choose." Anna looked at him, wondering if he wanted to choose a certain gown. She looked through the different brides gowns, and was only finding things revealing to the extent. Finally hidden all the way to the longest part of the closet, she found the perfect one. It was a simple white long silk shirt with white pants that were silk as well. Anna turned around to look for Dracula, but he was not in the closet. Anna decided to change there, dropping her towel to the ground, and slipping on the soft material.

Anna walked out of the closet to see Dracula already lying in the silky bed. His torso still bare, but with cotton black pants on. Anna walked over towards the bed seductively, teasing him again. She gentle crawled in the bed, getting close to Dracula's arms. She rested her head against his toned chest, playing with his hand, sliding her fingers through his own while he watched her play. Anna was the first to fall asleep as Dracula watched her steady breathing and listened to her calm heart, he too was asleep.

(A few weeks later)

"Oh my god! You are so arrogant!" screamed Anna in Dracula's face. They were standing in one of the long corridors screaming in each others faces.

"Your telling me I'm arrogant? My we have a lot to talk about if I want to start on what you did the other day!" Dracula screamed back in her face. Rage was building up between them.

"Those dresses should have been gone long before I came here!" Dracula growled under his breath, obviously frustrated.

"But those dresses were worth more than the ash that they are sitting in right now!" His tone now rising quickly.

"I wasn't ever going to wear them, and who would have bought them? They needed to be sent back to your brides, back in hell I hope."

"Anna you are toying with me." Now trying to suppress his anger from her.

"I don't know why the hell you would start acting like an ass over me asking to change the decorations in our room!" Anna temper now seemed uncontrollable to her. Quickly she walked away from him, but he held her back, grabbing her forearm. With quick instinct, she slapped him hard across his face. It didn't even seem to faze him as he stared at her. Suddenly fear arose in her eyes.

He couldn't hold back any longer, he lounged for her lips. Her sweet breathtaking lips that he craved for throughout the whole fight. She kissed him back, passionately, now seemingly that they both were craving each other more than anything before. Turning her around roughly, he shoved her against the wall, still kissing her, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. His hands were cupped around her face, wile hers grabbed his hair. His kisses moved down from her soft trembling lips to her neck, with her blood pulsing through it.

Anna pushed him away roughly, far enough for her to move out of his way and down to their chambers. Dracula wiped his mouth, tasting the small amounts of blood he accidentally drew from her neck. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but it was so hard to resist.

Anna ran to their bed, climbing on her side, hugging a small pillow against her fragile body. Anger still soared through her, but she knew it was over nothing. Ten minutes later Dracula walked in, going unnoticed. Anna closed her eyes trying to meditate herself into calmness. The sudden shift of the bed, made Anna's eyes jolt open, but relaxed when she felt his similar hands on her bare neck.

The pain eased slowly on her neck as his hands were still on her neck. Soon more kisses from before landed on her ear, working their way down to her lips. Slowly Dracula turned Anna to face him, against her own will, but he forced a kiss on her. She immediately returned the kiss, allowing his tongue inside. Finally he pulled back, "I am sorry Anna." Anna moved towards his face again, kissing him, then pulling back. "I am sorry too."

**

* * *

****OMG! SOOOOOOOO CLOSE TO 200 REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW (Even thought you guysalready do, just showing how desperate I am. Lol)**


	29. Chapter 29

"I can't dance and you know that." Anna said, rebelling against his wish to dance with her. The room was filled with brightly lit candles, with gold covered walls with blood red curtains hanging gently above the tall windows. Dracula was persistent on dancing with Anna. He grabbed her waist and her hand, dancing to the tune inside his mind. Anna laughed at his determination to make her dance to no music. Anna looked down at her feet, watching how she stepped, careful of not messing up. "Allow me to lead Anna." Dracula commanded to her.

Anna laughed at little more, before regaining her composure to dance properly. Still she felt scared of stepping on him or messing up, allowing herself to look down again. They danced in circles, repeating the steps over and over. A coolness swept over Anna when she felt Dracula gently placed his forehead on her own. He looked in her eyes as she looked in his. "Follow my lead." Anna nodded to his command. Moving his head away from hers, they were dancing one again. Anna closed her eyes, hoping that she would do well with the dance by not looking at all.

A soft pair of cold lips landed on hers, making her eyes open suddenly. They had stopped dancing, but Anna wasn't aware of it. Dracula was kissing her shortly, pulling away from her delicate lips. "You did well for the first time." He said softly. Anna smiled, "I was lucky enough to do the waltz, I highly doubt that I can do more." Dracula rubbed her cheek softly. "You were beautiful when you danced with me just now, and I know you'll be more beautiful on our wedding day." Anna watched his usual cold eyes seem to give life as he said those few simple words to her.

Dracula leaned in to kiss her as she did the same, giving a small, yet sensual kiss for one another. They had both learned over the last month to control their desire for one another, hoping things would not go to far. Anna wanted more though. She wanted to kiss him more, to allow him to touch her, and allow herself to go farther, but turned it down, thinking of her vow. "It is almost daylight, we should head off to bed."

Anna nodded to his request, walking hand in hand down the long corridors, towards their room. The door opened to the slightest touch of Dracula's hand as they stepped in the room. Anna walked towards the closet to grab her nightgown. Putting it on, she walked out buttoning the top part of her shirt. Dracula was laying in bed, as usual, with his bare chest exposed from the covers. Anna walked towards him as he had a large grin on his face. Anna laughed a bit, "What is so funny?" Dracula stared at Anna, "Nothing love." Anna raised an eyebrow, trying to push that small situation out of her mind.

Walking over to her to her side table, she grabbed her book that she had been reading only a few days. Dracula watched her walk gracefully towards the bed, with a book in her hand. Slowly she laid down, propping her pillows so that she could read her book peacefully. Opening the book, Dracula watched her every move. He craved her, and he knew she craved him. He knew she wanted more than what they were giving each other over the last two months. "Your beautiful when you read." Dracula said suddenly. Anna, not looking up from her book smiled. "That was very romantic." Dracula smiled as well.

An hour passed as the candles slowly dimmed from the melting wax. Anna's eyes began to hurt as she closed them for a moment, hurting even more when she opened them. Finally resting her book on the side table she laid down. Snuggling closer to Dracula she felt his bare chest and neck on her face. Somehow she felt warm against his cold skin. Rubbing her leg against his as he huddled closer towards her she felt his cold skin. Realizing his leg was bare form clothing, Dracula sensed her heart skip a beat when she realized he was naked within the covers. Anna pulled away from his embrace, "Put your pants back on." She commanded to him.

He laughed, moving closer to her, as she scooted away from him. "You honestly think that you will go through marriage with me and not see me or you naked at the same time?" Anna looked at him confused of what he was talking about, "What do you mean seeing you and me naked?" Anna looked down to see that she too naked within the covers. Quickly pulling the sheets up to her chest, Dracula stared at her. Anna looked at him still shock in her eyes. "Give me my clothes back." Dracula continued to stare at her. "What are you looking at. Were you a vulture in some past life?" Anna hated that about Dracula. She hated that he would stare at her.

"Lets play a game." Dracula said suddenly. Anna looked at him. A sense of evil was being aroused in his eyes.

"I just want to get my clothes back."

"Well then you'll have to play my game to get them back."

"But it is way to late for any game right now. I want to go to sleep."

"Alright, but I wont give you your clothes back then." Dracula turned over, his back facing Anna. He could hear her let out a heavy sigh. "Alright. What is the game." Dracula turned over, excited and happy that Anna finally agreed. "You must not want me." Anna raised an eyebrow, again confused with what he was talking about. "But I already want you, how is that possible?" Dracula smiled. "I know you are holding back, now I want you to hold back for as long and hard as possible. I don't even want you to acknowledge that I am here."

Anna bit her lip, trying to see if there was a hidden trap. "And what happens if you win?" Dracula smiled evilly towards her. "Then We move the wedding to two weeks from now." Anna looked at him with shock and anger somehow mixed in one. "You want to gamble off our wedding date, plus my clothes?" Dracula looked at her seductfully. "Exactly."

"And if I hold back for lets say ten minutes, then I get my clothes back and we keep the original date for the wedding." Dracula smiled, "Only if you can resist me." Anna moved to her pillows laying down on them, her back facing Dracula. Dracula moved close to her embracing her warmth. He started to kiss her neck, smelling the delight of the blood red rose essence. Anna closed her eyes, trying to imagine he wasn't there, but a fire began to grow within her.

His cold hands wandered up her bare thighs , sending shivers down her spine. Moving up, his hand slowly wandered up her stomach, then in between her breasts. The fire inside Anna was starting to grow, but was dim to her relief. He began to kiss her shoulders, with his hand still between her breasts, slowly moving towards the right one. Anna squinted her eyes shut, trying her hardest to resist kissing him. His hand now placed gently on her breast, Anna could feel the fire erupt. Ecstacy shot through her body as he began to kneaded her breast, squeezing it gently. His kisses were so soft and tender, she only wished he would kiss her trembling lips. Turning her over, Dracula began to kiss her cheek, while he slowly moved on top of her.

He noticed her eyes were closed as he kissed her, squinting when he kissed a new area of her. A delightful smile appeared on his face. He could feel her skin get hot as he kissed her even more. Anna couldn't control it anymore, she needed him to kiss her lips and nothing more. Depriving her from such a sensual kiss seemed almost inhumane. Anna's eyes shot open. She watched Dracula kiss her naval, and slowly move up. She waited until he was to her cheek again before she turned her head to kiss him.

He kissed her hungrily, he too had been craving her lips. His hands went to each of her breast slowly squeezing them just as he had done before. His tongue slipped in her mouth exploring every bit of it. Anna did the same with her tongue. Her fingers dug in his back as the fire inside her, burned everything, including her thoughts on her vow. "Oh my god." She said between kisses. "I win." Dracula said to Anna as she kissed his shoulder.

"Yes you won. Please lets just start." Dracula stopped kissing her neck.

"What do you mean." He said breathlessly.

"You won, so lets just go through with it."

"Oh." He began to laugh. "Anna that was not our deal."

"I don't care about our deal, I just want to have sex with you now." Anna said

"Two weeks and we can." Anna stopped kissing his shoulder.

"You are such a jerk sometimes. Toying with me like this." Anna said breathlessly.

"Now you know how I felt."

Dracula rolled off Anna, still feeling her clingyness. She huddled closer towards him. Her hands gently placed on his stomach with her head placed on his cold chest. Closing her eyes she breathed heavily on his chest. "Hold back for two more weeks Anna and then I will give my all to you."


	30. Chapter 30

The carriage ride was long and dull for both Dracula and Anna. They saw the snow white covered mountains that hid their home from a distance and the dead trees waiting for the snow to finally melt so they could give life back in the air again. Dracula sat across from Anna, watching her patience slowing descend into aggravation.

"Anna." He said disturbing the unknowingly silence. Anna looked over his way.

"What dress were you intending on buying?." Anna had a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean? Anyways I don't know much about dresses. I never fancied wearing one." She said.

"Well, there are the big ones that extend from ocean to ocean when you put them on, they are like a tent that the Russian circus can hide in." Anna laughed.

" And then there are the dresses that have long chains, anyone can trip on them, and then there are the virgin dresses."

Anna looked at him cautiously before asking, "And what are the virgin dresses?" Dracula looked at her devilishly. "They are the ones with high slits on the sides."

Anna smiled, her mouth open at the shock of that he said three jokes in nearly two sentences. Bending over, she slapped him on the knee, but his instincts were too quick. He grabbed her arm that was placed on his knee for a brief second, pulling Anna towards him. He kissed her gently before letting go of her. Anna pulled back from him smiling.

It was quiet again, and continued to be quiet until they reached the Budapest Palace they were expected to get married in. Anna walked in seemingly annoyed from the long trip, until large hands wrapped themselves around her small waist. "I can only imagine." He whispered in her ear. She turned her neck, kissing him on the cheek. "Go freshen yourself up a bit if you would like and then Simone will take you dress shopping. She is a trustworthy servant here, so she will obey what you say." Anna nodded. He let go of her and watched her walk briskly down the corridor and around the corner to her room.

(Transition)

"Wow. My lady, you look gorgeous." exclaimed Simone. Anna was standing in a beige colored dress with lace sleeves, going partway down her arms. The corset was lace as well on the from with an elegant design of flowers woven into it. The bottom part was large and extreme in her taste of fashion.

Anna looked in the mirror to see herself and gave a disgusted look at it. "It makes my hips look to big and plus I'm not in love with this dress anyways."

Trying on the next dress, it had a white bottom piece with a blue corset. It reminded her of a dress she had when she was little. She could remember it so clearly. Her mother had bought it in France and refused to allow her daughter to not wear it. Anna remembered hating the dress since then, never forgiving her mother for that. Knowing it wasn't the right dress, she took it off and tried the next one.

Looking at one of the choices the man had brought in she saw one that caught her eye. A creamy white, looking like a toga in some way, it was beautiful. The straps were twisted to perfection, giving it a Roman or Greek look. The middle section was elegantly wrinkled it seemed, but the bottom part was perfectly straight, the silk shining in the candle light. Anna stepped out form the curtains that hid her. Simone gasped in shock of her radiant beauty in the dress.

"I think you may have found the one my lady." She said in her Irish accent. Anna smiled, finally for once in her life, comfortable in a dress.

(Transition)

"Did you find your dress ok dear?" Dracula asked, holding his goblet full of blood. Anna sat at the other end of the long table, eating her chicken and rice. She nodded, thinking of how beautiful she felt in that dress. It was hidden away in her room until the final date, only four days away.

"Are you inviting anyone?" He asked, breaking the silence. Anna stopped eating, holding her fork ever so slightly, looking down at her peas. Dracula knew he said something wrong. "Never mind, you don't have to answer Anna." Anna gave a half smile. She was thinking of everyone she would invite, but they were all dead. All of them killed off, one by one, by Dracula. The man she was to mary so shortly. Now having doubts of their marriage, Anna stopped eating, playing with her fork.

Dracula sat there, gently rubbing the goblet rip across his lips and back. He could sense Anna was feeling something, but he couldn't figure out what. He knew why she had suddenly become quiet. It was obvious of the reasons, still, he thought Anna should have replied more than just a head nod and a smile in a conversation with him. "Anna," He watched her slowly raise her eyes to his level, looking straight into his own. "What is wrong?" Anna smiled, shaking her head. "Nothing, just tired."

Getting up to leave from the table he watched her go. She walked to their chambers, similar to the one on Castle Frankenstein, but smaller. Laying down on the bed, she thought of her almost forgotten family. She could hear the door opening and could see the shadow of Dracula walking in. The shift in the bed alarmed her in no way as Dracula laid down next to her, pressing his chest up to her back. He stroked her hair softly as they sat there in quiet.

"You are having doubts aren't you." He asked calmly of Anna.

"Why would I have doubts about our marriage?" Anna asked, shoving away her thoughts.

"Because it may go against god, you nor I will know if you will be sinned for marring me, or the fact that I have killed off what you have loved most, your family." Anna had a small tear run down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away before he could see.

"Have you been snooping around in my thoughts again?"

"Maybe."

"Well, then you will know that I love you more than anything in this world now, and that I am willing to take the chance to go to hell if I marry you, because that is how much I love you."

Dracula smiled, "I guess I didn't snoop around that deep." He kissed her cheek, and brushed it ever so slightly. "We'll work it out, I promise." He said quietly. Anna nodded her head, turning her body to face him. She kissed him on the lips, allowing the sweet taste to fill her senses. She loved him and he loved her, and they both knew they were perfect for each other, but there were so many risks now, Anna felt isolated in her thoughts, having doubts of her true dream, to marry the man she loved most.


	31. Chapter 31

"Oh my god!" Her mind screamed. Her heart was pounding against her chest. Her chest heaving up and down as her feet moved her around. She wanted to sit down but a sudden rush of fear arose in her. 'She couldn't sit down. No! She had to move. Yes move.' her mind raced through sudden thoughts of what would happen next. Her future depending on everything right now. Now she had to stand, her chest stopped heaving up and down. Music began to play, then the wide doors opened.

Stepping into the candle light, over 300 people stared down at her. All of them undead Anna bowed her head down first, to scared to look up, but then she could feel his eyes upon her. The only pair that mattered at the moment. She looked up and saw Dracula standing in front of the isle. He was gorgeous, nothing she had seen before. His formal silk black shirt and black pants with a small golden cape tied around his neck, similar to the first All Hallow's Eve ball she had been with him. His blue eyes glistened in the candle light as the priest stood beside him smiling with the bible at hand.

Dracula looked over to see Anna, step by step walking over to him. He craved her more than anything in his life. Oh she was beautiful in his opinion. Her dark brown hair loosely tied back in a bun, her toga style dress, taking on the role of a Roman or Greek goddess of some sort. A flower hung carelessly in her hair. He could sense her rapid heartbeat slowly decline as she stared in his eyes smiling.

Finally reaching what seemed like a never ending isle, she reached Dracula turning with him to face the priest. Bending down on their knees, they sipped the glass of wine and ate the small flat piece of bread. Dracula wanted to cringe at the taste of salt and ash in his mouth, but he held back. Moving back onto their feet they stood there holding each other's hands, enjoying the love being spread through them to one another.

Dracula couldn't stop staring at Anna as the priest said his words to them, he ignored him, thinking of how he loved her. Now turning to face each other, Dracula stared in Anna's eyes and she did the same. Anna could feel her mind slowly wash away all thoughts until the voice came into her head, them most familiar voice. ' You look beautiful Anna' Anna smiled at his compliment. 'Thank you' She thought to herself. She had lost track of the priest words until he said, Now let us say your vows, if you would please repeat after me. Dracula put his hand up, "I have one of my own, but thank you." The priest smiled happily.

"I Count Vladislous Dragulia take Anna Margrethia Valerious to be my wife to cherish, to hold in my arms during the rough nights, to help through mortal sickness and to care for lovingly until the day heaven and hell collide. I promise to respect the needs of her own, to allow myself to give my all to her and for her to do the same in our love, present and future lives together." Anna wanted to cry at his sweet vow. She had not made her own, panic struck her until the soothing voice came back, 'you do not need to impress me, just say yes and my heart will be yours until I die.' The ring slowly slipped on her finger. A beautiful gold band with a orange ruby like diamond in the center. Anna held his in her hand tightly as she held his hands.

I, Anna Margrethia Valerious take you, Count Dragulia Vladislous, as my wedded husband and I promise to love, honor and respect; to be faithful to you, and not to forsake you until death do us part. So help me God, one in the Holy Trinity, and all the Saints."

"And do you Anna Margrethia Valerious take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Anna looked at Dracula. Her mind was at ease all the sudden she knew her answer, now all she needed to do was say it. "I do." She smiled in relief she had just said her whole heart in two words. "And do you, Count Dragulia Vladislous take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife." Saying with ease in a sensual voice as well, "I do." They both smiled as they knew the day was truly theirs. "I now pronounce you man and wife."

Dracula leaned in and kissed Anna. His tongue slowly slipped in her mouth as they stood there kissing. They broke it apart, noticing the other people. Anna turned around and through the bouquet behind her. The little flower girl, with icy white skin caught it and began to laugh. Anna smiled, looking at Dracula. Dracula led her out of the castle with people following behind them throwing flowers and more at them as they stepped out in the midnight sky.

(Transition)

The music played softly as Dracula and Anna danced around the room, doing the tango. It was sexy and sensual for them both. Other couples had tried to go against them but no matter, they both stood out, being the best there. Spinning Anna around she spun back in, locked in his arms. Bending her down to the ground, his fingers ran through her cleavage as her hair hung to the ground. A flame of ecstacy shot through her. Her leg ran up his as he pulled her back. Her hair was now more out of place in the bun, but it still was beautiful.

Anna had learned quickly of dancing with Dracula as they practiced each day for two weeks. Knowing the steps like a professional, she put more of a sex appeal in it than Dracula had taught her. He was easily satisfied with her sensual dancing around his throbbing body. The music faded slowly as the orchestra played their last song. They danced slowly, both catching their breaths.

"So, I have something planned for us later on tonight." Dracula said as they danced.

Anna smiled foolishly, "As do I." Dracula raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Anna nodded her head, "Yes."

Dracula cooed in her ear, "Only a little longer and these fools will leave and then you will see the devil himself." Anna smiled at his dirty comment. They danced the remainder of the dance and walked people out to the door, saying goodbye to random people Anna did not know. Dracula took her hand as the last person left. Walking towards the stairs, Dracula stopped and swung his arms beneath Anna catching her, now carrying her up the long staircase. Reaching their bedroom door, "Anna close your eyes." She closed her eyes willingly. Placing her down gently, he walked her through the room. It smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. Anna could feel a sudden rush of warmth. She opened her eyes to see candles skewed across the room. Some on the wall, others in the bathroom, around the bed and the room in random places.

Rose petals were spread across the floor and bed. Anna smiled devilishly, her plan would fit perfectly into his. "I love it." She whispered to him. He kissed her mouth slightly, but she pulled away. "Get yourself ready, and your surprise will be out soon." She walked towards the bathroom door. The room was completely covered in candles. She grabbed her hidden outfit from the closet. It was a white lace, almost see through corset. A pair of white laced underwear that covered nearly nothing and stockings that came up to her upper thigh, attaching to her corset, giving it an all white look. Putting it on quickly, she could hear Dracula moving papers and other objects.

Opening the door slightly, she peered through to see Dracula relighting a candle. He was almost bare, but his underwear stood in th way. Anna walked over to him slowly. Letting her hair down seductively, his back still turned from her. Her arms landed on his crotch, whispering in his ear, "I'm ready." A sudden throb came through Dracula. Anna could feel it beneath her hand. "Excellent." he said. He turned around almost shocked at Anna's outfit. "My my my, have we been naughty, or am I just lucky." Anna smiled, "No, this is my present to you."

Rubbing her hands across his chest seductively, he closed his eyes, enjoying her warmth. Her hands moved up and down his chest, his arms, and upper thighs. He purred at her gentle touch. Opening his eyes he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was rough and passionate, his tongue invading her mouth. She allowed him to devour her as his hands roamed on her body. Walking her towards the large bed, he pushed harder against her lips. She could feel them slowly go numb, but she didn't care. She wanted this more than anything she had ever craved.

Anna could feel the bed against the back of her legs as he kissed her, allowing her to fall on the bed, him on top of her. He ran his hands against her side. Ripping the corset cleanly off, her chest was then bare. He kissed her breasts, gently kneading them with his cold hands. Anna gasped for air as he left her lips once again to kiss her tender breasts. Kissing past them, he moved to her stomach, where he could feel her fire within build to intense heat. Smiling as she moaned, he kissed her closer in between her legs. Ripping off the underwear, he began to devour her. Another soft moan was heard from Anna as she grabbed the sheets, holding back. Smiling at his creation her began to tease her. Stopping for a moment and then starting again.

Slowly he ripped the stockings down, taking them off roughly at her feet. Ripping his own underwear off, he grabbed her shoulders, moving her aching body She kissed him on the chest, wanting more from him. Positioning himself on top of her he paused, afraid to hurt her. Anna noticed the look of worry in his eyes. She nodded her head, grabbing his head and pulling it down her own. She breathed heavily, kissing his lips. She paused, catching her breath when she could feel him slowly move inside her. Now moving at a slow rhythm, Anna groaned as he kissed her and mastered her professionally.

After an hour Dracula and Anna stopped, moving to their sides of the bed, panting at the released ecstacy from both of them. Anna had never felt that way and was sure it would be the best sex she would ever encounter with him. Dracula stared up into the high ceiling, thinking of how he had never felt this good from any woman before. He was surprised she was a virgin, and was able to pleasure him masterfully. Anna scooted over to him and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you." She said quietly still panting from the last moments of pleasure.

He turned his head and kissed her on her numb lips. Looking back up at the ceiling, a sudden pain shot through his chest. It felt as though his insides were being ripped out. A gasp of air was let in his lungs. Suddenly his chest began to heave up and down faster than before. The pain was powerful in his chest, but mostly his dead heart. Suddenly quiet Anna looked at him in fear. His eyes closed as if he were sleeping, but he was breathing. Anna's own heart leaped in fear, hoping she was not seeing the worst thing she could imagine, death of another lover.


	32. Chapter 32

Anna stared at Dracula and his restless sleeping. His chest was moving up and down, for the first time in centuries. His skin became a creamy peach color instead of his usual white. Suddenly his eyes shot open. He sat up quickly. Anna whimpered in fear, not knowing if he was possessed or not. He looked over to her. He could see the terror in her eyes as she sat there, the sheets hiding her chest. Quickly wrapping his arms around her she heaved in tears as he rocked her. "It's ok Anna." he whispered breathlessly in her ear. Anna nodded her head in his chest.

looking up to him, "I thought I had lost you." She stared in his eyes. His eyes still the same icy cold feeling she loved about them. They looked aged and fragile. He leaned in and kissed her. It comforted her to know he was ok, but it made her uncomfortable about what had just happened. "It's all right. I will never leave you." He whispered in her ear. She leaned her head against his chest. His hands stroking her bare arms. But it was different. His chest was warm against her skin. It was warm like hers. Then the rhythmic thud in his chest echoed in Anna's ears. She could here the heavy breathing of a man in his chest. It was so different and odd to her. She sat up and looked in his eyes. He could tell her confusion.

"I have a soul." he said as Anna cocked her head to the side a bit, confused of what he was saying.

"Your talking nonsense." Anna said.

"No Anna, you don't understand. It was you. You were the key." he said calmly, but excitement was hinted in his tone.

"I was the key to what?"

"I had not only made one deal with the devil, I had made two. One was to give me everlasting life, and the other was for me to retrieve my soul, but still stay invincible. He had told me I would have to look for the key of my soul." Anna was still confused of how she would be the key and how sudden everything was happening.

"I had searched throughout all corners of the world searching for the thing I thought I truly desired, my life. But I was wrong. What I truly desired was to have one person who I could love throughout my whole life. But it was too difficult for me to know what my heart lingered for that because I felt no emotion, no pain, and no remorse, but when I am with you I do. I feel everything." Anna was beginning to understand what he was talking about, but what stopped her from not questioning was the fact that it just happened now. Reading her mind quickly he answered her question.

"It happened now because of your virginity. The devil could not make it simple for me to find or else I would have gotten my soul back years ago. Your virginity was the one thing he knew I had a weakness for. He knew that you would not allow yourself to have it taken away unless you truly loved me back. And you did, you married me and you let me take the most important thing from you."

Anna sat on the bed, now understanding everything perfectly.

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be put in the dangers of finding it as of some that I had been through."

"So what does this change for you?"

"I get to feel again. Fell happiness, pain, sadness, confusion, and every other emotion out there. I get to listen to my own heartbeat and I get to feel my warm skin." Anna stared at him. She didn't know if his sleeping just a few seconds ago was a joke or not. If he had somehow done everything as a cruel joke. 'But he couldn't have. I could have heard the sound of his heart every time I leaned on his chest, but I didn't. He was always so cold.' Her mind raced with thoughts of truth and denial. He watched her stare into ablest. Bringing his now warm hand to her face he stroked her cheek.

"Anna," She looked at him. "Everything's alright" she smiled shortly before saying, "I know, it's just different, that's all."

"I know and we both can get use to it. Come over here." He reached over to her as she scooted towards him. She leaned against his bare chest stoking it slightly. He kissed her head. He was still breathless for first time in years he had lost count of when he last seemed human again. He could still hear the heartbeat of Anna, read her mind and hopefully be able to fly the same way too. His heart still burned within his chest, but it was an exhilarating feeling.

He sensed the fear of Anna slowly spill out of her. He wanted to sit with her, for the rest of his life, enjoying her warmth and love and most of all, the start of their new life.


	33. Chapter 33

(Two months later)

The clashing a clinging sound of the metal objects echoed throughout the armory room. Anna and Dracula were slowly circling around the room, looking at each other seriously. Anna was the first to launch an attack towards him. Her sword clashed again to his own as they did a series of attacks on one another.

"Don't hold back Anna." Anna gave him an evil glare,

"Trust me, I wont."

"I see your losing your touch." he said when Anna nearly missed his sword.

"Lets just make sure you don't hold back as well."

Dracula stood there in his stance, waiting for another attack. Annoyed she would not attack him he lounged his sword towards her. She blocked it surprisingly quickly almost sending his sword in the air. Anna smiled at him as he did the same to her. Circling around the room and then suddenly stopping, Anna's chest heaved up and down as they looked into one another's eyes.

Anna ran towards him suddenly, attacking at his sword. Using his own quick instincts he blocked it harshly, throwing her to the ground. She landed with a thud. Moving her hair out of her face he tried to attack her, but she through her sword up blocking it and sending him a couple of steps backwards. Anna lounged at him again but he turned quickly enough to where he slammed her up against the wall of armor.

A moan escaped from her mouth. He head banged on an armor piece sending a wave of pain everywhere. Dracula pressed his sword sideways on her chest slowly pressing harder. She could feel a large welt on the back of her head as she checked with her hand. Dracula looked at her, leaning in to kiss her. Quickly she returned the kiss, but had a plan of her own. Her hand wandered to one of the helmet pieces, grabbing it she hit Dracula across the cheek with it.

Backing away from her, he touched his lip to see it bleeding fiercely. Licking the blood off his fingers enjoying the taste of it he looked up to Anna. She had disappeared. No longer in front of him he looked around for her. Listening closely to her heartbeat as he walked around, he could tell she was exhausted. Holding tightly to his sword he listened closely to any movement form a distance.

Smiling to know she was now behind him, he watched to fireplace in front of him crackle acting as though he hadn't noticed her. Quickly he turned around and attacked Anna. But she was too quick, kicking as hard as she could into the fireplace. Anna watched him disappear in the flames, but soon a black shadow moved its way out of the fire. Coming out he was burned severely, but continued to smile at her. A piece of his hair in his face he moved it as his skin returned to normal.

Anna held her sword up towards him, "I win." She exclaimed to him, breathing hard. She had bruises and cuts across her face and arms from his own sword which was now melting in the fire. But he walked towards her. Still her sword held up he continued to walk towards her, inching closer to the tip of sword.

They stared into each other's eyes as he walked closer. Anna watched him walk through the sword. Pausing for a moment to regain his breath, he moved closer, ignoring the slight pain in his chest. "The funny thing is Anna, is that I won many years ago."

Anna stared at him in shock. She had never seen him do this. She let go of the sword, leaving it in his chest. He pulled it out slowly she could see small amounts of blood ooze out of his chest. By the time he pulled it out completely, his wound had already healed. His lip was perfect again and his hair somehow managed to stay up in his ponytail.

Now he raised the sword to her chin, allowing a small cut on her throat. Trickling down with blood she winced in pain. He pushed against her skin as she backed away from him, eventually against the far wall. Her chest moved quickly as she felt pain shoot throughout her head as she felt a headache come. Dracula dropped the sword to his side. A loud clashing noise echoed throughout the room.

Walking towards her he placed two fingers under her chin. Slowly they healed the cut on her throat as she was forced to look at him. His hand then moved from her face caressing her cheek, he healed the bruise around there and her eye. Leaning he kissed her softly on the lips, healing her swollen bottom lip as well. His hand moved to the back of her head as he healed to welt where she had hit her head on the armor.

Anna closed her eyes in exhaustion as he continued to kiss her. Suddenly she felt them shift and she opened her eyes. Looking around they were in their room again. Dracula pulled back. He lifted the sleeves of her blood soaked shirt looking at the deep gashes in her arms. Placing his hands on them she winced in pain. Slowly the burning feeling of pain slowly disappeared into nothingness.

"Thank you." She said softly to him. She felt exhausted from the training. She was trying to get back into her usual routine of sword fighting but hadn't done it since Velkan had died. Walking over to the bed she laid down on it pulling the covers over her, not bothering to change or even take off her boots. Dracula looked at her crash into a deep sleep. Walking towards the bed he slowly changed into his sleeping clothes, climbing in the bed next to her, holding her in his arms breathing in the smell of her own blood.

**

* * *

****Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't made a sooner update, but I have been really sick with a sinus infection so I was out of it half the time I was awake. I still am a little, "Woo Woo" and I know that this is not really a long chapter, but yeah I just wanted to make something for you all to read. By the way, I have a new story out called BEYOND OUR LOVE**.** So far I have gotten really great reviews for it and I think it is a story most of you all would really enjoy if you liked this one. Thanks for reading my stuff. It really means a lot, so keep up the great reviews and hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon.**

— **LC**


	34. Chapter 34

**ANOTHER STORY!!!!**

**LOVE BY THE BOOKS**

**I'm going for a more detailed, descriptive and more in depth story with the characters. It's got sort of a Pride and Prejudice story to it, but it is a different sort of reading. But yeah as I babble on about the story, YOU MUST READ IT! Thanks for reviewing for this story!**

—**LC **

"You haven't eaten much this evening." Dracula said to Anna as she twirled her fork in the slimy noodles.

"Not that hungry, that's all." She said with a small smile to him. He sat at the other end of the table sipping his wine occasionally, staring at her unusual attitude.

"Is there something wrong Anna." He asked calmly. She shrugged his question off still playing with the food on her plate.

'Anna please talk to me.' he said sounding annoyed inside her mind. Refusing to look up to him, she calmly said in her mind, 'Nothing, I am just tired.' At that point Anna stood up and left the table leaving Dracula sitting there a confused look set upon his face. Anna walked down the corridors towards their room. But before she could get to their doors, Dracula suddenly appeared in front of her. A glare on his face, now upset with Anna, he placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "Anna, please tell me." Anna shrugged her shoulders, forcing his hands off. Anna opened the door to their bedroom, walking inside briskly towards the bathroom.

He growled an angered growl as she left him once again. Following her towards the bathroom, he let out another growl when she closed the door in his face. Dracula waited outside of the door, hoping she would come back out. Hearing the rustling of her clothes, he heard the shower come on. Growling again he walked into the bathroom. He could see her curvaceous body through the distorted shower door. Dracula opened it, a sudden rush of heat to his skin. Anna turned around, soap in her hair.

"Get out." She said rudely to him.

"No." He said bluntly towards her. Anna grabbed the door, swinging it back shut, but Dracula held it back.

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because I love you too much to not."

"Please just go."

"No." He said again bluntly. Now beginning to take off his shirt and pants Anna stared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Joining you." He said stepping into the large shower. Letting the water run through his jet black hair, he looked at Anna. Dracula walked forward towards her as she stepped back, backing into the tile wall. Placing a hand on each side of her head, leaning against the wall he asked with anger hinted in his voice.

"Now tell me."

"It's nothing."

"It must be something for you to act like this."

"Act like what?"

"Like a...Like a..." Dracula suddenly lost his words.

"Like a what." Anna asked heavily.

"Never mind. Your just acting differently that's all."

Anna stared at him, the water gently coming down her face. Dracula leaned in and kissed her passionately, cupping his hands around her face. Anna returned the kiss immediately, glad he had done the notorious move. Dracula began to grope around her body, feeling every curve he could. Anna stood there, her hands on his chest as he mastered his hands perfectly.

"No."

She whispered in his ear.

"Why" he said in between his kisses.

"Because I am tired." She slipped under his wandering hands and turned the shower off. Dracula stood there like a fool, still trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Stepping out carefully, not wanting to slip, he wrapped a nearby towel around him. Anna was already in their room, beginning to get dressed. Her bare body glistening in the candle light. Dracula came from behind her grabbing her stomach with his hands. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Tell me Anna." he whispered in her ear, gently biting it. Anna turned around facing him.

"Like I said, it's nothing but a mere thought that will be out by tomorrow." She said to him.

"But you've been like this for over two weeks now, I just want to help you through it."

"The only way you can help is if you climb your ass into bed with me and we can do what you would like."

Gladly jumping in the bed, she followed him. Laying down, her whole body bare as well as his, they laid down on the bed, Dracula smiling evilly. "I want to play a game." Anna looked at him, knowing what kind it would be. "What are the rules?" She asked nervously.

"The only rules are the lights are our completely, and do not to hold back."

"What do you mean?" She asked wondering what he meant by those words. He smiled evilly down to her, clapping his hands once, the room was pitch black. Anna could feel Dracula climb on top of her, kissing her gently.

A soft moan escaped from Anna's precious lips as Dracula worked his way inside her. Pausing for a moment, he then began to work her professionally between her legs as she held onto the sheets of the bed holding back. Dracula intertwined his fingers in hers, looking straight into her eyes giving her the silent command to just let go. Anna began to move under him as he did the same, creating the rush of adrenaline for the both of them.

Dracula grabbed her breasts, kissing them softly, brushing his fangs across them. Small cuts opened on them, oozing small amounts of blood. Anna allowed him to suck the blood from her, now getting use to new things in their sex lives. Another moan of ecstacy escaped from her lips as he worked her harder. Going through the rush for nearly an hour they both ended in each other's arms breathless from the long tiresome night, the lights still off.


	35. Chapter 35

Anna looked out into the rain filled sky, watching it hit the window, listening to the tapping of it against the window. Her heart seemed down, worried of the future, still not able to think right, only hoping things were not what they seemed. Dracula had watched her intensely, hoping there would be some sign of relief to her, but none appeared.

"I need to go into the market tomorrow morning to pick up a few groceries, do you want anything?" Anna asked Dracula as they sat in the carriage, going to Prague for their late summer vacation. Dracula looked at Anna, raising an eyebrow. "No, I'm fine." He said to her. Anna nodded. They had reached the castle after nearly a full night of riding in the carriage. Dracula had notice her twiddling her fingers seeming impatient which was abnormal for her.

"Are you sure there is nothing to talk about?" Anna looked up, giving him a glare. It would have been easily the fourth time during the trip he had asked questions relating to her mood swings. Dracula immediately took it as a no and stood quiet throughout the trip.

They walked up the many stairs towards their room. Anna opened it and almost gasped in shock. Rose petals were spread throughout the whole room and candles lit the room dimly. Dracula came from behind her and placed his hands gently on her stomach. Anna took in a quick breath as he touched her stomach, making her seemingly worried. Wine was set next to the bed, with Dracula leaving her side to pour two drinks for them.

Her mind screamed no as she watched the red liquid. Handing her a glass she gave him a small smile and slowly put it up to her mouth, but not drinking it. She walked towards the nearby plant, looking at it intently. Dracula turned around for a moment to put the bottle back. Anna watched him as she dumped her drink in the plant's soil. Dracula turned around to see Anna finishing the last bit of her wine.

Anna put the glass down and walked towards the bed sitting on it looking up to him. Dracula walked closer to her sitting down next to her. Her eyes were blank, no emotion or thought behind them as Dracula sipped his wine slowly. He then threw the glass the side, hearing a small clash of the glass and the stone floor.

Dracula began to kiss her neck vigorously, hoping it would cheer her up. Anna shrugged her shoulder, accidently hitting his chin. He growled with anger. Anna got up, but Dracula grabbed her arm making her sit back down. Anna glared at him,

"Leave me alone." She said harshly to him.

"And what Anna, my dear would you do if I don't ?" He asked her.

"Just please leave me be. That is all I ask for, just one night where I can sleep in peace without you groping me or even touching me." She now sounded innocent.

Dracula gave her a glare. "I am tired of you acting like this. There is something bugging you and you wont tell me. Has someone died, or did something happen? Did I say something? Anna please just tell me." He now was squeezing her hand.

Anna got up, as Dracula followed. "Your like a annoying puppy who wont leave people alone, I hope you do realize that." She said as she began to walk towards the corridors.

"All in the name of love." He remarked back at her.

"Well right now there is no love, but hate." She remarked towards him.

"It's called marriage, love."

"Well here is my marriage." They had reached another bedroom with Anna now shutting the door in Dracula's face and locking it waiting for the night to pass.

Anna awoke the next morning anxious of what was intended for the day. She grabbed her jacket and boots, leaving the castle unnoticed. She walked down the narrow road until she found a carriage, allowing rides. Anna rode the carriage to a building only a few miles away. It was a large building, one Anna had never been into before, but heard it was extremely nice for the new type of practice in it.

Anna walked in the busy hallways finally reaching a ugly metal desk. An old woman in a old fashioned white outfit looked up to her, her white hair matching everything else. "I need to...um...see Doctor Winchester." The woman nodded her head and pointed towards a old waiting room, already looking run down. She sat in the old green chair waiting for the doctor to call her name. Finally after a nearly a half an hour of waiting the doctor had come out and talked to Anna, allowing her in the examination room.

Anna had never seen so many instruments of medicine. Hoping it would be safe she sat on the chair, explaining her problem the doctor. Now on the examining table she winced as he checked her pelvic area, for what she had been hoping was true.

"I am happy to say that it's positive." The doctor said suddenly. Anna let out a sigh of relief but a sudden pain a scare came through her.

"Thank you." She said leaving the doctor's office. Walking out she stepped into the warm sun, enjoying the heat it was giving off. Her mind now clouded with thoughts of her future again. She wanted to have it, but she did not knowhow Dracula would react. Walking down the hill she saw Dracula coming up it, watching her intently. The hot sun now beat upon Anna's back. Her jacket laid across her hands as she stopped looking at Dracula. They both looked at each other.

A sudden look of innocense came across Anna's eyes. She had tears nearly strolling down her cheeks but she stopped them. Dracula looked at Anna and walked up the short distance of the hill to her. They then were only a few inches apart looking into each others eyes. His eyes were calm and soft as she looked into them, trying to see if any anger lurked behind them. Anna suddenly hugged him as he whispered in her ear, "I love you no matter what." Anna whispered back at him, "Now you'll have another person to love."

Dracula leaned back form the hug and looked in her eyes. He moved the strand of hair away from her face, giving a look of confusion. Anna could tell he was thinking of it, "I'm pregnant."


	36. Chapter 36

The cast of the suns rays on Anna's lively skin glowed in Dracula's mind as he sat in bed, next to Anna as she was sleeping the day away. So much ran through his mind. Never before had his children from his other brides survive, knowing that gave him a sudden tug at his heart. He looked over to Anna. Her head rested comfortably under his neck. Though he could not see her face, he watched her stomach with delight. He wanted to kiss her for giving him another meaning towards life besides just her and their love.

She was finally giving him something that showed the true love they felt for one another. Her breathing was soft and calm with the every so often sigh of the night, but now he thought of everything else differently. She was no longer breathing for herself, but for another life in her womb. She wouldn't eat just for her own hunger, but more for the baby that was soon to come. Dracula began to wonder if it would be a strong willed boy with the charm as of himself, or a dazzling princess with the beauty of a spring time rose. Would it have brown or black hair to match one of the parents, or a dark cool brown with the thickness of both of them. So many thoughts pondered through his head, about no longer of the past but now the future between Anna and him. "What's wrong?" Said a soft mumble from his side. Dracula looked over. Anna was now beginning to open her eyes, looking straight at Dracula.

Dracula gave a small smile and replied to her calmly, "How did you know I was up?"

Anna looked down at his hand which was hold her own. "Because you were rubbing my hand."

Suddenly he looked down realizing he had been doing just that but then immediately stopped. She looked from their hands to his eyes. "Please, Don't stop." She said to him. Taking her hand again, he began to stroke her hand softly.

"You never answered my question." Anna told him in an almost demanding voice. He smiled at her and spoke softly to her, "It is nothing to worry about Anna." Anna continued to look at him. They both knew he was lying right through his teeth. Anna swirled her finger on his bare chest, as silence lurked between them both. Finally frustrated at his refusal to tell her what was wrong, she moved from under him looking at him directly in his eyes as she moved. Dracula wondered what she was doing, he began to get up, but her delicate hands shoved him back against his pillow. "You know the problem between us," She began to talk as she moved one of her legs across him, now straddling his groin. "Is that we don't tell each other what is going on in our twisted minds." Dracula smiled as he watched her sit on him slowly and seductively.

Surprised that she was so active in such early hours he began to think heavily on where she was. Between his silk black pants and her silk white shorts, they could feel everything through them. "If I am not mistaken, but for the sex that I am, wouldn't you think this would only distract me from my troubling thoughts to known dirty thoughts?" Anna smiled at him. She grabbed her hair band that hung loosely on her wrist and began to tie her hair up in a high ponytail, exposing her neck and fair skin.

The sudden urge to kiss her overwhelmed Dracula. "Maybe, but if we talk then I may reward you as we go." Anna said to him, replying to his question. "So tell me what's on your mind?" She demanded out of him. "I told you nothing is on my mind." He said back to her. Anna leaned forward, grabbing his wrists and slowly bringing them over his head as she leaned over him. "Tell me." She demanded once again out of him. "I was thinking of how sexy you would look without those annoying clothes." Anna smiled at him, now beginning to dig her nails softly in his wrists. "Nice try, but if you don't tell me I can make the next seven months worse than hell for you." Dracula suddenly looked at her as though she couldn't do such a thing, but he knew somewhere inside of her she would be able to do it, he just didn't know how.

"Why seven?" He asked. "Because I am two months starting next week." Dracula suddenly had his famous "thinking" look. He looked down for a moment and then looked up now realizing and then began to speak but Anna cut him off before a single word slipped from his mouth. "Yes it was on our honeymoon." There was a moment of silence before Dracula began to speak.

"I was just thinking of the baby." Anna smiled at the mere thought of a baby in there lives. "Tell me more." She said to him seductively. He smiled back at her, "I was only thinking of that." he said innocently. Anna now inside began to feel frustrated with him, but refused to show it in her face. He nails dug deeper in his wrists, slowly and painfully. Dracula looked up to his wrists, barely seeing anything before looking at Anna again. "What are you going to do? Spill my blood until I am empty?" Anna gave a grimly smile at him. Digging deeper in his skin, now small streams of blood slowly ran down his arm.

"Make it easier for you and I and tell me what is wrong." She said to him. Dracula continued to look at her. Now fed up with his playing, she leaned forward more to his wrists, kissing them ever so slightly to get blood on her bottom lip. Her breasts drew closer to Dracula's face. He wanted to touch them, or even kiss them, but she pulled away before Dracula could do anything to her. He looked up at her now amazed at how far she would go to get information out of him. Slowly she teased him and kissed his bottom lip, tasting his own blood on her lips. It sent fire through out his whole body, thinking it was one of the hottest things she had ever done to him.

Pulling away just as things got heated between them he growled in frustration. "Aww, is someone frustrated?" She said to him in a mocking voice. He glared at her, taking a angered sigh and finally began to talk. "I was thinking of the gender of our baby and who it would look most like." Anna looked at him confused. "What do you mean, look most like? It'll look like the both of us."

"Not always...a baby almost always looks more of one parent than the other." Anna looked at him as though she were guilty of something. She then let go of his wrists, watching them heal. Sitting up straight, but still on his groin she looked at him with a hurt expression on her face. "And what happens if the baby looks more like me?" Dracula sat up and brushed her cheek. She was now sitting between his legs, but her own straddling his waist. A reassuring look was set on his face. "Nothing would happen. I would love it as I would love you."

Anna still looked hurt, but continued to stare into his eyes hoping they would comfort her entirely. But now they seemed to do nothing but remind her of her past. "That's what my father said too, but things worked out differently." She said to him. Dracula was now confused of what she was talking about. Anna got the feeling he wasn't understanding and began to spill her secrets.

"When my mother was pregnant with me, I was thought to be another boy for my father. My mother told him it was, but deep down she knew that it was a girl. She knew my father would be furious and most likely disown me, but disown her as well. She decided to lie to him for the time she was pregnant until he saw me for the first time and left the room, angry at not only her, but God as well for giving him a daughter."

"As I grew up my mother and Velkan were the only source of love I got from the family. My father, just as my mother presumed, disowned me and pretended that I was never there. He trained Velkan, in return for the cruelness towards me, Velkan trained me and I learned to grow strong and ruthless against man, because of my father. I learned to ignore the rude remarks and grow a thick skin against the abuse I suffered from them. That's why it took me so long to love someone like you."

Dracula stared at her, not knowing or even suspecting she had gone through this all through her life. "How do you know this much about your mother?" he asked.

Anna smiled a little. "I read her diary, a few months after she died when I was sixteen. My father refused to go through her personal belongings and so I was forced to move everything even reminding him of her."

Dracula still curious of her suspenseful story asked more questions. "Where are all the things now."

Anna replied, "Back at the Valerious castle. I took them when my father disappeared and placed them in a room. But before I hid them in a secret passageway only I knew about waiting for my father to die so I could get them out of darkness and back in their room."

Dracula stared at Anna, surprised at what she was telling him. The one thing that he was mostly surprised to not see were tears of sadness and sorrow. Her eyes were calm and heavy with love as she looked at him. Dracula cupped her face in his hands and began to talk to her. "I will never disown you or the baby for anything in the world. I will give my soul back to the devil if I were to hurt either of you and that is a promise I will take to my grave if I ever have one." Anna smiled with delight. She calmly took one of his hands into her own and kissed it gently, sending a wave a sensation through his fingertips. Placing his free hand under her chin he kissed her precious lips sweetly as Anna kissed back.

Suddenly but softly he flipped her onto her back, careful not to hurt the baby. He placed her wrists in his hands, over her head and straddled her pelvic area, but did not sit on her but rather held himself up with his knees. Anna smiled as he looked down at her. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, bringing a sensation through both of them. As Dracula pulled back from the devouring kiss, Anna had a cheeky smile plastered onto her face.

Dracula laughed and asked, "What is the grin about?"

Anna laughed at him and then replied, "I was just thinking that this may be the last time I will be nice to you before I start acting like a bitch."

Dracula took both her wrists in one hand and placed the other under her chin, then it caressed her cheek. "But you'll be my bitch." he said to her, now beginning to talk dirty to her.

Anna laughed more and kneed him in the stomach, but soft enough so it wouldn't hurt him. Anna struggled against his weight on her wrists. He now began to sit on her thighs, putting more pressure on her. Still struggling, Dracula smiled devilishly at her. "Now you know how I felt." Anna gave him a playful glare, "Well at least you could have gotten up whenever you wanted to." Dracula bent down slowly and kissed her neck slowly and seductively. Anna could feel a hickie already form as he had moved on to her lips.

Anna wanted to refuse but found it nearly impossible to talk with Dracula kissing her after every breath. "I...want...to...just...no...I...can't..." Dracula still continued to kiss her as she tried to fight back. His grip loosening and hands soon leaving her wrists entirely. Finally Anna giving up she said between a single breath, "Oh screw it." Dracula smiled as the made out on the bed, until the sun went down and the prince of darkness removed his precious lips from her own trembling ones, waiting for a new life to start.


End file.
